The Secret of Uzumaki's Household
by Orange-Fuzz-Ball
Summary: Behind that close tight seal gate with Uzumaki's Swirl embedded on it, there are countless dimension of Kushina and Naruto. How is their life in different situation? They are simple family or there is more between them. Let's discovered both of them behind that gate. Third time the charm, fans. Enjoy the continuation of "Life of Whisker and Habanero".
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: So Admin took down my story again. Yeah, this time they said it is a duplicate. Seriously, if same author post his work back again, so what?**

**Well anyway, third time the charm. Instead of re-post the old one, I just move on the next chapter. **

**For all my fans and friends, fear not, the series is available at ficward/wattpad so you can enjoy the old edition. Keep on review and follow me, that is the best motivation I need.**

**For all my haters, rejoice bitch and bastard. For I am like cockroach, impossible to defeat. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Kishi. **

**Disclaimer: This idea belong to Final Knightmare and the rest belong to me.**

* * *

**Semi private training at Konohagakure**

Naruto Uzumaki stepped out from a building toward his clan's semi-private training area. Looking at the time, he was wondering when his mother would return from her mission, having found a note that morning about returning around lunch. It was now what could tentatively be called early evening and she hadn't returned. So instead of waiting around and worrying he decided to do something productive he decided to spend time training. He set up the targets with ease of practice and stripped off his jacket, only to cock his head curiously as a slip of paper fell from his pocket.

Picking it up he realized it was phone number and home address of the nurse he'd met that morning. That of course sent the whiskered shinobi's mind back to that morning.

Being Jonin at the age 13, he had focused on nothing but training; Jutsu, strategy, Taijutsu and Sealing, to name a few things he'd let all but run his life. All for the sake of his small family. Of course it cut him off from a lot of childish pursuits, but that he didn't mind. Complications came when situations cropped up that required knowledge he would have learned in the Academy, which he didn't attend.

Nonetheless, as recently promoted Jonin he was given two weeks to rest as well as choose his division. In conjunction with this Naruto was given a health check-up. From these checks he'd discovered that his private area had grown well into and beyond adult territory, which meant he needed to be told about sex and other adult matters related to sex.

The female doctor was uncomfortable doing this and told Naruto to ask his parents or come back with appointment for male doctor to explain. This annoyed Naruto to no end, his parents separated when he was 4 years old and he'd been living with his mom ever since. He considering asking his father, the current Hokage, about this, but before he could get a word in edge-wise Minato started to go on and on what division should Naruto join. A pissed off Naruto decided to just leave quietly while his father rambled.

Next he went to library, where the old librarian chased him out when he bluntly asked her where the sex section was. Shortly after that as he was wandering the streets the nurse who he'd seen during his health check-up called him to talk. After some basic questions the nurse told him her address, phone number and name, agreeing to teach him everything he needed to know about sex at her house with a smile resemble Jiraiya alot.

He wanted to get at least some information before he met with the nurse later than evening though, but his teammates gave him the same answer the doctor originally had – to go ask his parents – and his Jonin sensei would only say that sex was something two lovers did and it was a way to reproduce.

That was where Naruto called it quits for the most part. He'd gone home after that and grabbed a snack, waiting for his mother to get home to ask her. With a sigh, he got to training.

Not far away and approaching fast, the Jonin kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki blazed through the trees trying desperately to reach Konoha as quickly as possible. It hadn't been a difficult mission; a local group of men had set up shop in a small town and had started drugging women and using them as playthings once they'd injected them with a powerful aphrodisiac.

Thankfully they hadn't been in business to long before a mission request was sent in to Konohagakure. Kushina was more than happy to wipe the scum off the face of the planet, and had readily accepted the mission. It went smoothly; they posed no real challenge for her so she conserved her chakra and settled for using her sword to cut them to pieces. She had set about freeing the girls when two missing-nin had jumped from the shadows. They were Chunin, and weak ones at that, but Kushina had let her guard down, grown complacent by the easy kills and seemingly empty building.

The Chunin were dead within seconds, but their opening salvo had actually been throwing syringes filled with the aphrodisiac at her. The unorthodox projectiles had mostly missed, but one had sunken into her thigh and injected the drug completely. The girls were freed quickly and Kushina took off as fast as she could towards Konoha, where she knew they could remove the toxin from her system.

She was so close to the village now, but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as her body burned for release. Her vision was blurry and her chakra control was slipping as she tried to concentrate. The moment she was in range of Konoha she tried to Shunshin to the house and call Naruto for help. Unfortunately, her bloodline mistook the drug for something beneficial and was actually accelerating it instead of slowing or even purging it, and she ended up teleporting to the training ground near her house.

She landed hard on the ground, her chakra control not enough to fully shop her momentum. It was getting worse now. Her body was on fire, desperate for release, her underwear already soaked through with her wetness. She darted a hand between her legs and tried to relieve some of her desire quickly as she crawled forward, trying to get back to her home. She moved slowly and soon entered a small clearing. She heard the sound of somebody training at her clan's training area and worried that she may be spotted by stranger who was using it.

Naruto turned after hearing someone close by, more curious than actually feeling like there was danger nearby. He quickly moved to assist her as he saw his mother stumble into the clearing, her long red hair a mess. As he approached he saw that she was paining heavily and sweating profusely. One of her hands was braced against a tree for support while the other was rubbing between her legs. In no time, Naruto got to hold off her to see if she was injured, feeling confident he could at least spot an injury, having worked in the field long enough.

"Hey kaa-chan, are you okay? Do you need some help?" He said, concerned.

Kushina looked up, expression one of naked lust and passion, though Naruto didn't recognize it as such. Kushina's mind, already affected by the drug, plus Naruto's strong wild and feral smell, couldn't think clearly and decided not to care about anything else right now and threw herself at her son, hungry for release.

"Woah, what are you doing, Kaa-chan?!" Naruto yelled as his mother suddenly tackled him to the ground. With a charge of chakra both of them disappeared from training ground to reappear in the living room of their home. He'd meant to stop in his mother's room, but with his mother in the state she was in it threw his Jutsu off.

"Shh… please… I just need a little h-help, 'tebane." She gasped before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips.

Naruto's eye's shot wide at that but his instinct allowed his mother to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Effectively unable to talk, Naruto lay there as his mother moved her warm tongue inside his mouth. Naruto relaxed only slightly and stopped moving around so much as he began to enjoy the taste and what his mother was doing to him.

Feeling her young partner start to relax Kushina slipped one of her hands down and grabbed the boy through his pants.

"What are you doing, Kaa-chan?!" Naruto asked again as Kushina pulled away for a bit. She looked dazed as she licked the small amount of saliva on her lips.

"Don't worry, baby… you'll enjoy this." She whispered as she reached over and pulled off his shirt.

Naruto, breathing hard, stared silently as Kushina reached to her own shirt and pulled off, undoing the chainmail shirt revealing her bare chest to the boy. Naruto, completely awestruck by what he was seeing, didn't even notice that his mother had undone the front of his pants. Moving down she planted her breasts on the boy and once again brought her lips to his.

Amazed by the feeling of his mother's breast rubbed on his chest, Naruto relaxed again as Kushina slipped her hand down his pants.

Her mind still not quite right, Kushina none the less still realized that she had found something unexpected. She pulled back and despite Naruto's protests she slipped his pants down revealing her 'big' discovery. Kushina let out a moan as she laid eyes on her partner's penis. He was semi hard but already Kushina could tell he was so big compared to the only man she'd laid with. Almost in a daze she reached out and used both her hands to touch him.

Naruto laid on the floor, flinching slightly as his mother touched him there, but it was pleasant and relayed him feelings he had never experienced before. Soon he had grown to his full length in her hands and Kushina looked at him, amazed at what she had discovered. Her partner was enormous, matching even the fake dicks in the cheap magazines her friend Mikoto read all the time. Dreamily she stood up and removed the last of her clothing above Naruto, letting him see her in all her glory.

Naruto stayed there, his eyes glued to what he was seeing before they traveled up her body seeing her erect nipples down to a well-trimmed bush of crimson hair in the shape of arrow that she had down between her legs. Naruto puzzled at his mother's action but without anybody told him and explained to him, the son just decided to go with his instinct.

Kushina couldn't hold it anymore and moved down and grabbed his half harden cock and moved her mouth on to the tip where she started licking him while one of her hands moved to her dripping core and began to slide her two middle fingers in and out.

Naruto clutched at carpet beneath him and leaned back on the big pillow behind as he felt his mother take his dick into her mouth. It was slippery, warm and so amazing. Taking him in fully, Kushina began to wrap her tongue around his length and suck in passionate while furiously working her hand down at her honey pot.

"Ahh…..ahh." Naruto cried out in new sensation.

His mother moved her head up and down on his hardening cock; doing things to him he had never felt before in his life. It was an incredible feeling; Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and looked down at Kushina's face as her ruby red lips slid once again down his shaft shiny with her saliva. Naruto felt something was building up slowly inside.

Kushina felt the stud's cock was twitching in her mouth and knew an extra work in need. Seeking her wonderful gift that she so desperately needed, Kushina moved her head forward and started to take him all the way into her throat as Naruto let out a deep groan of pleasure. That encouraged her to swallowing down more and more till her nose rested rest on his stomach.

As the red head mother swallowed this harden snake completely in, her throat started to vibration with random high and low around the shaft and created a vacuum suction at the tip of the dick. Naruto throw back his head as it was so good and heavenly. Then he felt something wet caressing his balls as he opened his eyes to look down and found his mother's tongue slithering in and out between her overly stretched lips and licking his ball.

The young man couldn't stop himself as his hand suddenly grip on his mother head as his body started thrusting his pelvis in and out trying to seek a release to the pleasure with speed as his mother was moaning in her throat while her son's dick fucked her throat. Kushina wrapped her tongue around and stroking the meat in her mouth to obtain the juice she wanted.

"Something is coming out, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned and warned his mother. The young man was experiencing the new-found pleasure as his dick released strange liquid.

As Naruto announced and finally blew. Kushina received as huge blast of cum hit straight down her throat and at that moment, in her mind, she was fucking a happy. As fountain of cum shot down her throat, Kushina focused on guzzling down gallon after gallon of cum as her hands held tight on his hips to force her body in position.

Naruto moaned out and his breath become grapping as he finished. Finally done Kushina slowly extracted the limp dick with her tongue wiped clean his juice for the taste. Naruto meanwhile was enjoying the aftermath and the delicate ministrations of his mother. Feeling her move away from him Naruto looked up and saw Kushina's eyes looking at him lustfully and loving.

"So salty…so tasty…It is good, isn't it?" she said smiling lusty.

"That was amazing, kaa-chan… but what was that?" Naruto asked.

"You are so kinky to call me that, stud." Kushina moved closer to him. "We both can play that game. I think it turned me on every more, _**sochi-kun**_."

"That is sex, baby." She replied. Naruto nodded, admiring his mother's nude body.

"Oh!" Kushina's foggy mind briefly attempted to understand the reply but the fire inside was burning like forest fire in dry season.

Quickly Kushina stood up and helped Naruto stand up as well. She looked around and found the big couch which definitely helps the job nicely.

"Well then, sochi-stud. I hoped you enjoyed that but I think it's my turn now, dattebane!" she said as she bent down and captured his lips in another kiss.

Turned back and land herself on the couch, Kushina quickly separated her legs and allowing Naruto to see her fully treasure area.

"See how wet I am honey?" Kushina moaned as she slaps her pussy.

Her hands had spread her legs further apart and display how arousal her pussy was with those two pink labia like breathing. It always enchanted her partner who was eyeing with surprise and amazed as the juice was dripping out.

"Please… don't make wait any longer, honey. Use your tongue and lick me." Kushina buckled her hip toward as an invitation.

Naruto nodded and moved in between her legs ready to pleasure Kushina as she had made him feel good earlier. Naruto moved his head in and instantly smelled her burning core. It was intoxicating and oh so welcoming to his senses. Naruto opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her slit. Tasting Kushina for the first time Naruto truly believed that he had found the one thing in the world that tasted better than ramen. Wanting more Naruto moved in and began to explore Kushina in earnest with his mouth.

"Ohhh… yes, that feels so good, 'tebane. Don't stop baby… continue to make me feel good." Kushina moaned in shiver as Naruto began to explore every nook and crank of her pussy with his tongue.

Kushina moved her hands to her breasts and began to rub her hard nipples trying to maximize the pleasure she was receiving. Naruto continued on eagerly seeking to make Kushina as happy as she had made him. Naruto soon found something atop her opening and licked there, suddenly Kushina made her pleasure obvious.

"Ohhh yesss! Right there, dettanbe! Keep doing that, baby! Don't stop!" She screamed.

Encouraged by her moaning, Naruto concentrated there as she seemed to get even wetter than before. Kushina moved her legs behind Naruto and trapped his head between her thighs trying to bring him even closer in to her as she could. Naruto began to speed up and wrapped his arms around her hips as she began to tremble.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! OH! YESSSS!" Kushina cried in rapture at the moment her clitoris was sucked by Naruro.

As the crimson hair mother finally reached her peek and exploded with a torrent of her honey fluids gushing out of her pot. Naruto barley had any warning as she pushed her pussy forward and squirting her liquids in his mouth and all over his face. Quickly his instinct took over as her son thirstily drinking his mother's delicious juice.

"Oh Kami….I'm cumming….Drink it. Suck it, love." Kushina wailed out and spasm her hip. "Slurp all your kaa-chan's dirty juice, sochi-chan."

Slowly Kushina finally went limp with her legs dropped off Naruto's shoulders. She lay on the couch and breathing heavily to regain her breath after her amazing orgasm. Her fire of lust had calmed for a moment. However, her pussy screamed for more and quickly, the fire in her lonely body busting to the raging blaze.

After finished to drink all her juice and be released from Kushina's thighs grip, Naruto stepped back and admired the beautiful goddess that was his mother. Kushina opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She found his cock already hard rock again and smirk at this. After so long, she had found someone with good stamina to up for few rounds. Kushina sat up and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Moving in she captured his lips and began to discover his oral cavity and tasting her juice inside. Naruto closed his eyes and stayed there enjoying the kiss with Kushina.

Pulling away she moved Naruto into her lap once again captured his lips and began another hot tongue war. While Kushina's both hands trailed down his body and grabbed Naruto's cock. He moaned in throat as the goddess in form of Kushina invading his mouth as she was stroking him with her soft tight palms.

"Uuhmmm." His moaned escaped as her finger brushed at his tip.

Kushina could feel the twitch as her hands rubbed Naruto's dick, knowing he was close. She quickly sped up and was soon rewarded.

"Oh Kushina-kaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then he shot out the load on her belly. Kushina had breathed in and her belly bend down as Naruto's cum filled it to form a puddle. Without hesitate, she scooped up his cum and ate them quickly. After few minutes, Naruto had finished as Kushina also scoop up the last big amount in her hand and licking them slowly. Coming down from pleasure, he eyed his mother's action at licking her fingers clean of semen with her face displayed the pleasure. Kushina dragged her tongue and licked clean those strain of cum as Naruto felt his dick harden at the sight again. Having finished with her work Kushina smiled at Naruto whose face flushed and excited.

"Mmm I love your salty cum, handsome. Now I think it's time for the main course, dettanbe." Kushina said then moved him off her and pushed him onto the couch where she had been sitting on.

"Main course? I thought that is all sex about, kaa-chan." Naruto asked with question mark.

Kushina giggled at his question and kinky game. Then she arranged Naruto's body into a better position to fuck her as she crawled up on top of him.

"Of course not babe. Let me teach you! Things only get better from here on out, 'tebane." Kushina announced with confident as she felt so proud to pop the young stud's cherry.

"It's time for my pussy play with this unequaled erection." She said lustfully.

Kushina put her hands on Naruto's shoulders as she was rubbing her folds on top of his penis to line up. Then she sat down heavily with her son's full length dick sheathed completely in one quick motion.

"Ahhhh! Ku… Kushina-kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned as his bro lodged inside of his beautiful crimson goddess mother on top of him.

"Ooooohhhhh." Kushina shivered as her hands gripped on Naruto's shoulder.

The cherry hair mother's body was trembling with pleasure. The big fat cock which Kushina had ram into her pussy canal, it had spread even more of her first three inches then claimed the seven inches pseudo-virgin deeper inside before hit straight at her sensitive cervix. Her pussy immediately coiled around Naruto's shaft tightly as it was memorizing every bugle vein and bulbous head as milking his seed.

"Cummming again, 'tebane." Kushina moaned out as her juice gushed out and wet their crotches together.

As she came down enough to control her body, Kushina started to jump up and down Naruto's dick with his hands around her hip. She wanted her burning empty core to have the wonderful feeling of hot cum filled into like her full stomach. Her pussy was so eager having his potent cum as its wall snug around the hard meat firmly.

"Yes…Yes….I've never felt this before, dattebane…Oh Kami…My womb being ravished by young cock…Ooohh… My cervix, my pussy's G-spot being fucked… So good...Thrust your hip faster and harder, baby." Kushina wailed as her body was quivering in riding pleasure.

"It is so squishy…hot, kaa-chan." Naruto replied as his hip got to rhythm with her jump. "You are so tight."

"Baby! Lick them! Suck them. Play with them, sochi-kun!" Kushina yelled out.

As she looked down at her partner with lustful expression as he paid a compliment of her pussy. She found her twins girls alone, quickly Kushina grinded them at his face. Naruto was more than willing to do so. He groped on one of her breast and squeezed it as his mouth opened as big as possible to capture another one and sucking it like a hungry baby.

"OH! KAMI…!YES!" Kushina screamed with pleasure as her chest was being care.

Naruto had taken his mother boob in his mouth and began to gently suck as his tongue lapped at her erected nipple. Kushina had been sweating earlier which had left the salty taste on her body but Naruto just love it. He happily sucked, licked; bite on Kushina's breast and nipples while another got attention by his hand and vice-versa. They had continued like that for close to thirty minutes, Naruto giving his mother breast attention as Kushina happily bounced up and down on top of her son.

Pretty soon Naruto felt himself ready to burst again. By now, Kushina had lost all awareness around her, all her attention was on the wonderful feeling that her son's big cock was giving her between her legs. Her head jerked back with mouth open and her drool coming out of her mouth as she felt the twitch from Naruto's dick.

"BABY! I'M ALMOST THERE, DATTEBANE! GIVE ME MORE PLEASE!" Kushina howled out.

She thrust up and down on him faster and quicker, their bodies making lecherous noises as their flesh slapped together wet from their sexual fluids. Naruto had finally reached his peak.

"KAA-CHAN! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled and finally came straight into her soaking wet pussy.

Kushina felt her son hot cum first shot spayed clumsily hit her cervix which was finally pushed to the edge. She slammed down a final time and burst her orgasm hitting her mind full on as she came hard, jerked back her head and letting out a scream of pure ecstasy. Inside her body, Naruto's cock head docked straight into his mother's cervix mouth and spewed waves after waves of cum into her womb. It exploded like a display of fire fireworks and sending Kushina's orgasm to a new level.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed in new found pleasure.

Her eyes rolled back as her empty womb was filling up by hot thick potent cum of young unknown man. Now she could only display her satisfaction was the spasms of her hips. It seemed as though she had finally gotten more than what she had so desperately wanted in her whole life at that one very moment in time. Her juice gushed out so strong that it sprayed all over Naruto's abdomen and some even flied up to his chest.

Slowly Kushina's orgasm finally tapering off she fell forward on to Naruto and held him close. Naruto stayed there holding onto his mother. Kushina made one final movement and move to dropping herself and Naruto lying on the couch as both of them side by side with Naruto's dick still lodge deep into her clenched love canal.

As they were on the couch, Kushina just wrapped her limp leg around him and held him close as she finally felt heavenly relief. Naruto exhausted from the ordeal and completely spent followed after Kushina as soon as he dragged small quilt nearby to cover them before fell asleep there in the living room.

However high up on a tree overlooking to the living room, sat a person whose face was covered by shadow of leaf. However the body and clothes were dead giveaway the gender, it was woman, long auburn hair with long blue dress with her body sat between a smooth branch of tree. The figure let out some rapid breath as she looking at the scene

…

A few hours later Kushina Uzumaki felt the sudden cool breeze of the wind against her feet. Still groggy she could barely remember where she was or how she got there. Spending a few more minutes there her senses began to slowly trickle back to her. A move of her hand told her she was on the couch in the living room facing their feet toward the widen open door. And then another breeze the quilt to fly up little bit as it quickly alerted her that she was naked under a quilt.

'_Wait… naked?_' Kushina thought then quickly tried to get out in her heavy close. She moved her legs and arms and all of a sudden was hit by all sorts of stimuli. First, she was hugged by somebody as the hot breath was tickling her breasts. Then, the feeling of nude skin side skin indicating that whoever was with her was also naked, as the last feeling hit her. The movement of her legs also moved something still lodged into her body down there and to her horror realized that she just bedded some unknown person. Kushina put her hand covered her eyes as she wanted to check who was the person slowly rather just jumped out of the situation immediately.

'…_what the… hell?!_' she thought in morbid fascination as she spotted a mat of blond hair between her naked breasts from her barely speared finger. Shocked into silence and not even able to try to move she continued to stare down at the person beside her. Kushina looked and finally the words came to her mind. _'I had sex with my sochi, not my fucking ex-husband or even Yamanaka's clan member.'_ She thought as her body paralyzed with new information. Breathing quickly she slowly started to remember.

'_That's right… I was injected with something during the mission… I was on my back!_' She remembered. '_But then how did we…_' She tried to remember then slowly it started coming back to her. The run through the forest trying to get to the hospital before she got any worse, the slip up that sent her to the training ground rather home. Then, finding her son there training as he had spotted her and dashed to help her. After that, Kushina started getting the rest of the afternoon.

The feel of his son lips, the flavor of his mouth, the taste of his seed, the feeling of his cock pounding away the lust in her, the satisfied filled womb. Kushina laid back and simply remembered what it had been like. It had been a very long time, more precisely, thirteen year since her pussy got some stretch.

Until today she had just had sex with her son who was practically Jonin and considering adult in the village. She could honestly tell herself that it was the best sex she might ever have in her life. As her right hand massage her head for the memory under lust fire sync back her logic mind; suddenly she found something on her finger scratch her foreheads.

Raise her hand up; Kushina gaped at the orange rings around her ring finger. That was impossible. She thought as the secret of Uzumaki clan came back to her mind. Those who had found their true half, they would attained the rings in their respective finger after their bedding. The ring also have special feature where the lover channel their chakra into it, their name would appeared in their partner rings as well as proved that the situation of each other. And to identify the true half, they must feel a strongest pull toward that person.

For Kushina, there was a pull during the time Minato rescued and compliment her red hair, thus she thought they were meant to be as during her time as kunoichi, there was no pull toward any man rather than Minato. That was the reason she settled with him. However, after they sleep with each other, Kushina looked and tried all the way to check if any ring appeared. Until now, then Kushina grabbed her son's left hand quickly as it was holding her from fall of the couch; she could see on his ring finger, there was a red ring on it. With a touch of her chakra on it, her name appeared in the green color. And just like that, Kushina was showered in the happiness as finally after so many years and at the age of thirty-three, she had found her true love.

With that happy thought, she put his hand back to her hip and gently stroking Naruto's hair. She was enjoying the feel of his breath between her bosom and the cozy fill as his limp penis held tight by her pussy's wall. Kushina closed her eyes and thought of what she should do. On one hand what had happened was completely forbidden and unacceptable, it had happened out of drugs and not of her own free will… on the other hand she realized that today she had just had her awesome orgasms, popped her son cherry and some of the best sex in the world together with her son, her true soul mate.

Kushina looked down at her young sons full of love. '_Well… no one was to know but us right?_' She thought. '_I must be going crazy… but_' She blushed as she remembered something that she had discovered. '_For such a young boy, my son sure is… too well developed._' She thought blushing horribly at what she had decided to do.

"Well better explaining and set up a plan then." She mused out then gently got up taking Naruto of her but still holding onto him. She was unprepared however for the sudden wave of pleasure as her son's sperm just developed the life of its own and sloshing around her womb and created a pleasure and dizzy feeling to her head.

"Aaahhh." Moaned out loud for last time, Kushina felt quite empty inside her love canal as her son's dick slide out.

Once she put him beside, Kushina looked down at his dick as it was coated with her juice. Unable to resist at that ten inches limp dick, the mother bend down and quickly clean Naruto's tool. As she was cleaning this godly stick, her hand unconsciously traveled down to her pot and there was nothing but her juice.

'_Good Kami!_' Kushina thought as she felt her cervix closed tightly as her womb contained all Naruto's cum along with her pussy also closed to prevent any cum able to escape the baby chamber. _"His sperm is hunting an egg so energetic inside my womb as if it is trying to impregnate his own mother."_

Quickly finished the job and looked at the wall, Kushina grinned at herself for being lucky as the calendar pointed out today is the start of her safe times. Even though her body wanted a child, but her mind remind her about her son still young despite his position, plus they still had so many thing to handle at the moment before announced their relationship.

Naruto finally awoke and opened his eyes seeing Kushina who looked at him with passionately. As he fully awake and moved away slightly from his mother as he unsure if he had only just had an amazing dream.

_'No time like the present.'_ Kushina thought to herself and leaned in and kissed her son gently on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened a bit before he closed his to and kissed back. Slowly she pulled apart as she looked at her son blushing as he recalled the past activities.

"Um w... why did you… um why did we do that, kaa-chan?" Naruto asked confused and unsure of why it had all happened. "Is that sex?"

"I… wasn't myself entirely today sochi-koi… but what had happened… I'm glad we had done, 'tebane." She told him smiling gently. Naruto looked away nervous as his mother had subtlety confirmed his answer.

"I'm glad to." Naruto replied. Kushina smiled then looked down realizing their state of dress as the quilt had fell off the moment she extracted her son.

"Come on Naruto. We should get cleaned up and dressed before anything else. Let's go up to my room for a bath!" Kushina told her son was she took her jacket and moved forward with sway of her hips as she could feel her son's eyes were gluing on its.

"Of course, kaa-chan." Naruto said and he followed her hot on the trail.

After both mother and son soaked themselves under shower head, they slowly dipped themselves under the warm water inside the bathtub. As they were enjoying the warm sensation in the bath, Kushina went over and wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"So can you explain kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as he leaned back her warm embrace.

"Well…" She said moving him closer to her body. "We can continue doing this time by time but we must stay secretly." Kushina announced while Naruto looking back at her.

"Why?" Naruto was completely clueless about the situation.

"Mom knows the best, sochi." Kushina decided to tease her son with the infamous sentence which ticked off Naruto immediately.

Naruto only groaned in defeated. Perhaps after a bath, a meal, he could ask her more. Looking at her son who raised the white flag, Kushina giggled and kissed his head.

Unknown to both of them, the same woman with auburn hair had moved to outside of window and spied the couple as they stepped out of bathroom. _"It's fortunate that I came by myself. Who know nee-chan can be like slut when she got hook into that piece of meat? Who can guess the person put the horn on Minato was none other his son?"_ The peeping woman mused as she dashed back into her new rented apartment to change her clothes as her black panty was damned with her juice. Then she could come back for the passionate night to be watched.

…

Kushina finished adjusting her red hair and looked up; the sun was already setting and casting the orange evening glow across the sky. She turned to Naruto who had already finished getting dressed.

"Alright Naruto-soichi, I am looking forward the house date later ok?" She said. Naruto nodded smiling.

"Of course, Kaa-chan." He said smiling. Kushina smiled and waved before disappearing into the trees off to report to her ex-husband Hokage and made a convincing lie with glowing satisfied face to cover the fact little Naruto was now banging his mother. May be she should just stay in the toilet and made a Kage bushin who had no smell of sex, normal face went into the room and reported it.

Naruto looked at the sky and took off towards the village as well, heading in the direction of food district to get his mother and him their favorite food l as well as other dishes for their night together. Smiling Naruto dashed through the trees the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

**Am I good? or Am I best ?  
**

**Enjoy it, people.**

**Don't forget to leave review to support me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Oop, sorry guys. I thought I had not posted chapter 1 so I had made mistake in re-post :D. Also I am very appreciate your review, favorite and alert from you guys.**

**Also to be frank with you, this setting will be done in 5-6 chapter then I will move on different dimension or another word, short series or one-shot depend.**

**Following up, I am thinking do a fic in section "Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin". I had read and be inspired by another fiction a lot. At the same time consider doing the "Naruto" and "Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin" cross over. If you are the fan of "Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin", share some of your idea with me. :D**

**Last to my haters, yes yes. That's right. Let the hate flow inside your more and more. MUWA...HAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Review reply**

**1. Kyukon: I found those words create more affection in the fanfiction. I don't mind to stick with English words, just that, I found them quite bland. If more review concern about it, I consider a change. Hope you don't mind and enjoy the fic more.**

**2. saltyuchiha: Yo hater, my bad for re-post. Wonder why do you keep on reading my work?**

**3. God-ShadowEx100: Bro, for a moment, I thought you screaming at me. But thank for your review, keep on support this fiction.**

**4. Akuma-Heika: I did have my own fiction, this one is inspired and created to support the pairing NarutoxKushina.**

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Naruto strolled down the familiar street on his way to his favourite restaurant. The recent physical activity had participated had been amazing but it had also made him quite hungry. With his regular jump and speed, he had reached the Ichiraku restaurant. This place was original a ramen stand, however with some financial support from Uzumaki clan, they had turned into a restaurant.

"Hey Naruto! I've been wondering when you'd show up!" Greeting, the cheerful owner of the ramen shop, Teuchi Ichiraku waved at him. Naruto smiled brightly as he took his regular seat.

"Yah I've been pretty busy lately with new responsibility and work." Naruto replied brightly.

"You seem pretty happy. Did you have a good day?" Teuchi asked.

"Yeah, it was not bad. Some of my problem was solved after all." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"Is that so… well what you will have today?" He asked Naruto while already getting the noodles ready for the ramen.

"I will take away the golden couple set with family of two set. Also I want to add two extra bowls of ramen, one salty and one miso." Naruto gave him the order.

"Get a date at home with some girl!" Teuchi teased his favourite customer.

"You know me." Naruto let out a chuckle. "Kaa-chan wanted to celebrate and all I could see the good thing is in golden couple set but well, you know us, that is not enough."

"All right, the order is coming up. Wait little bit." Teuchi said as he sent the order to the kitchen and joined in for two bowls of ramen. Suddenly the curtains moved and a figure came in who Naruto instantly recognized.

"Hey! Maru-sensei, what are you up to?" Naruto called out his ex-sensei.

Maru realized that was his old student who he had been taught for half of year, still their relationship maintained as he treated Naruto not a prodigy like people claimed he was. But he treated the boy as somebody who goes forward with his determination and sweat.

"Huh? Oh it's you Naruto." He said as he remembered about something. "Wait for me little bit, will you? Sensei needs to take a book for you". With that, Maru quickly dashed to book store and purchased a book as he rushed back.

"Woah, so fast." Naruto thumbed up with a smile to his sensei. "So what is it?"

"Well, since you ask me a question this morning, I believed that you did not receive a good answer from me. So here it is." Maru gave the boy a small and thin book. "It is the simple guide to sex."

The mention about that made Naruto slightly blush but Maru did not take notice as he continued. "Well, I hope that book can answer some weird change happen to your body. Do not worry, that should only two or three years most."

"Haha. Thank you sensei." Naruto accepted the book and planned to share with his mother to further his understanding. Just before Maru asked his student about his position, there were couple of Hyuuga members walked pass their side.

"Hey, do you go tomorrow wedding?" A Hyuuga asked his friend.

"Yeah, I heard the bride at the wedding is the aunty of the groom." Another Hyuuga replied.

"I find it so kinky as it is incest. But I heard, she was very hot and the groom had seduced her into marry him." Another said as they walked passed.

"Hey Maru-sensei. What is incest?" Naruto asked puzzled as he stared at those Hyuuga who had walked out of the restaurant completely.

"You can search that in the book." Maru answered and made a call to toilet.

Naruto was annoyed but Teuchi gave out the take away. So quickly, the young man rolled the book inside his pocket and took food as he paid and left the place.

**Uzumaki's clan house**

Back to their house, Naruto summoned few Kage Bushin as they started to clean the dining room, prepared the food on the table and started to clean the rest of the house. While he sitting on the couch and taking out the book to read.

To be honest, the book was straight to the point. No talking bull shit or anything, first section answered most of the question for the boy through his puberty, second section for the girl. However the third section was the most things Naruto paid attention to. First, it touched on the normal and standard sex between man and woman with a promotion about another book where it would touch more on sex technique.

Quickly go through that, Naruto understood what he and his mother had done in the afternoon. He was blushing madly at himself as his mind replayed the intercourse for doing that, but with few deep breaths to calm his mind and calmed him to read more. Then the second part about the same gender sex, with that, Naruto just skipped. However the third part explained forbidden rule, firstly about incest, it plainly told him that it was for the purity of bloodline in some clan, but unfortunately, the direct incest between mother and son, daughter and father, brother and sister was completely forbidden. That was like a hot rope whipped on Naruto's body as he was shocked and recoiled at this.

Oh Kami, he had committed a god damn taboo. Groaned in painful realization, Naruto picked up his book to finish the rest. As it started on fourth section, the impregnate and avoid it in regular sex life. And as if the third part in third section was a pain in the dick, then this part sure broke Naruto down as he realized he had cum straight inside his mother without any protection. With that painful realization, Naruto dropped the book and prepared to lock himself in his room but it was stopped as Kushina had reached home and called him

…

Naruto decided to ask his mother what she had planned to do about their relationship during one of their meal. Came back and sat on dining table, his mood for food had vaporized along with the book. While Kushina had ran up to her room for a dressing before her house date.

By the time she came down, Naruto was stunned at his mother dressed as she was wearing a piece of red dress was so sexy and he could see something purple hidden under those clothes. Kushina was smiling as happy as she witnessed his amazed look. As they sat on the table as started to dig in the food, Kushina was enjoying it but she took notice of her son wary and down cast look. Decided to cheer him up, Kushina extended her hands and hold his, much to her shock, Naruto swiftly retreated his hand away from her.

"Alright, Sochi-koi, tell me what happened?" Naruto perked up at her question but he was in turmoil and did not want to stare at his mother eyes.

"I had read a book." The sentenced raised the fear in Kushina's heart. What he had read and made him so recoil at her touch.

"It explained to me that, I had committed a great taboo by having sex with my own mother." Naruto started to explain in guilty voice. "Not only that, I had impregnated you as well."

Kushina massaged her forehead as she heard his confession. She believed she would the one who actually in the turmoil while her son was the one persistent for sex and convinced her to continue their secret sins. Then a ring scratched her forehead and Kushina suddenly remember her plan to convince her son.

"Naruto-kun, look at me." Kushina demanded as Naruto looked up at his mother green eyes as she gave him with full of love look. "The book is certainly corrected but its author could not fully explain the relationship of clansman. However, as you know, our clan had died out and there were always an Uzumaki wondering out there. I had tried my best but my searching always fall into the dead end. Naru-chan, for the shinobi there was nothing wrong between direct incest." Kushina lied some of information through her teeth as she could see her son had took some comfort at least.

"You know, Naruto." He straightened out to listen as his mother rarely calls him without affection, "You were not born in the clan enviroment. Yes, we have clan house, clan land, clan income from the investment to business. But we do not have clan members. I had nobody but had to trust my friend to take care of you during my mission. I still remember when I was young; I had followed an unknown Uzumaki to playground and had fun together. And guess what, when my mother found me, she did not angry or anything. She thanked that person sincerely and we went back home together. I still remember my mother said to me, a Uzumaki member clan can always trust as they were your family member as well as we were raised by that belief."

Kushina started to cry her heart out as the more she think about it, the more pain she realized her son's life was. Naruto kept himself silent at his mother confession. Slowly he moved to her side and led her to their living room.

"Do you know that, I always feared for your well-being? You are Jinchuriki, Naru-kun. The village people fear and hate you, the shinobi is always weary of you. It was such a pain to me that your friend cycle was so small and limited. And it was even more pain to me that, you had so little of toys and friends to play with but most time was training in your childhood as something to entertainment. That was a great factor which gave you the Jonin position. And that is one of many reasons, after that incident had happened in afternoon; I want to continue that relationship as long as you are happy with it. While for me, I can continue to hold you and love you with all my heart and soul."

As Kushina continued, something roared inside him, Naruto wanted to kill the bastard who had a nerve to burn down his clan and gave Kushina such a soul pain. But alas, his heart was in a pain as he witnessed and listened to his mother's word. And just as his instinct demand, Naruto moved and hugged Kushina tightly into his chest and silent her ramble, he could guess the rest. For now, in his chest, a mother needs to be comfort.

After Kushina calmed down as she could feel the tingle pleasure and warm chakra from her son's hand massage her back. Then Kushina pushed her out and decided to shove Naruto on guilty trip further since he did not reply on her confess.

"Sorry, Sochi-kun. Just forget everything had happened today and leave me alone. I will just stay by your side to support your choices and die as a lonely broken heart old woman!" With that Kushina ran toward her room and slammed her door hard. Leave Naruto alone to his thought.

Quickly, Kushina refreshed herself and jumped on bed with a blanket complete covered from head to toe. And much to her waiting, less than a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. As he was alone, Naruto was even deeper into the turmoil as he did not have anybody else to turn and advise him. But just like any Uzumaki man, Naruto decided to charge straight and solve the matter for himself. Slowly opened Kushina's room after knocked without response, Naruto walked in and closed it behind him then strolled toward her bed. He could see the outline of Kushina as she was hugging her legs under that blanket like she was sulking under it. Gave out a sign to let his mother knew about his presence, he sat beside her bed as he poured out his feeling out as well.

"Kaa-chan, until this afternoon, I am completely naïve about the sex and well, sex." Naruto let out a small chuckle. "You are right; I have so little friend and the person who I treasured most is you, Kushina-kaa-chan." Naruto sat still as he tried to get his mother reacted but he received none of that.

"Do you know how much I fear when I finished that book?" Naruto whispered out as he laid his heart bear out to his mother. "I remembered that if a human broken a taboo, Kami will condemn the soul to Hell ten times it should be for redemption. And guess what today, I had sleep with my mother and there is a chance of her pregnant with my child. Sure, I could take ten times or twenty times of Hell punishment and go on, but if those pain fall upon you, it is shattering my heart. Kaa-chan, I am worry for you, fear for your soul. Part of heart wanted to hold you, love you and learn more about life together with you, another part of heart fear for you as the teaching of Kami echoed around."

Then suddenly, Naruto was hugged from behind as he could see that his mother had completed shadow him, despite of thirteen year old Jonin, the only height department was the department he lack, while his strength, speed, mental and body had completely to almost equally full experience Jonin. Without a word, Kushina turned her son head and kissing him softly on the lips, as Naruto, well, he just walkthrough a tremendous emotions and quickly gave up under his mother's invasion. They continued for a while as Kushina stopped and pulled back allowing him to face her.

"As your mother, that is the matter for me to worry alright!" Kushina flicked her son's nose as Naruto scowled at her action. "Do you see the red rings on your finger? See this orange ring in my finger. I will show you a secret."

With that Naruto was amazed as he found his name appeared on the ring on his mother finger while her name on his rings as they channels their chakra and touched each other ring.

"What does that mean, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked nervously as he could see his mother can make the ring appeared and disappeared by channel chakra in. However, despite of disappeared, there was still the ring shape and colour on his finger as it reminded him of his mother.

"That is a secret for you to find out." Kushina teased her son as she wanted him to discover the secret by his own. "I know you are naïve about sex, as a mother, I can offer you a high class prostitute to teach about skill to pleasure. However, had you forgotten the fact where I am a full blood Uzumaki and you are a half blood?"

Naruto nodded at the information. Well, Uzumaki clan was the clan that count purity in blood as it represented for chakra. And well, Naruto was a well-trained Jonin, not a scholar to do research about his clan in this matter. For that, he had completely listened to his mother.

"You see, when an Uzumaki bed within another Uzumaki, their chakra automatically escaped and tried to bond together. However, when a half blood bed with a full blood, if they well, used protection for their chakra not entwined. They can just wake up next day and go on as normal. However, if they don't, the half-blood will suffer from it as its body registered full-blood as master and had a need to share chakra regularly. I had read a longest case where a half blood man was completely cooked by his body temperature after one year, as he did not follow the clan warning and believed that he could survive after it. That is one of many reasons why our clan do not encourage one night stand, as who know you have the protection or not." Kushina grinned dangerously as she had made up a bold face lie to her innocently son, who was in the shock and horror at this information.

Naruto was in shocked, he had worried about their soul could be damned by Kami, and now he had even more worry. If he did not continue to bed with his mother, he could die and left his mother alone. Kushina smirked at her son troubled, and confused face.

"Now, sochi-koi. There is nothing to worry about." Kushina pulled him to rest on her king size bed as her hand massage his tensed body. "How about this? Think me as a teacher of pleasure; I will take my oath as teacher as I teach everything in bed, dattebane."

"I think I can go with that." Naruto was in so much confusing and any offered solution, he would grab as his life depended on. Honestly during his career, he was never in this position, but Kushina, his mother, the best woman in his life had him completely in her palm without him knowing.

"That is good." Kushina spoke cheerfully. Seriously, her half cook plan with a bold lie from random idea, had archived a great result, now her son just need to find out the secret of their ring and alas, she got a lover of lifetime. "From now on, you can only address me as Kushina-kaa, Kushina-chan, Kushina-koi, Kaa-chan, Kaa-sensei, Kaa-koi when we were alone. While public, I would love you still call me Kaa-chan."

Naruto nodded his head reluctantly as he suddenly asked an out of blue question. "What about today? I had pumped a lot in you. Do you think there is a chance?" His voice nervously as he gave the last trouble for his mother to solve.

"Silly, Naruto-chan." Kushina smiled at her son's concern. "Woman had safe days where you can fill her as much as possible, as impregnate on those days are impossible. For me, it just started from today. So don't worry so much, okaa-chan take care of it, 'tebane!"

"Woah." Naruto let out a huge sign as he finally understood a little bit more how woman's body work. "So what about the unsafe day, Kaa-sensei? Should I well, wear any protection?"

"For normal woman, yes, you should, Naru-koi. However, for kunoichi, they had jutsu that prevented them from it, as you know, there are quite number of kunoichi who took up seduction and need to bed with target. And to further, we will take pill regular to stop it as well, 'tebane." Kushina explained as she had disrobed and showed her son, the prize which he had accepted her offer.

On her body, the soft silky purple nightie was worn on her body and attributed the view to her body even more. The material was thin and the whole thing looked little bit small on her but the purpose for show more of her body as her nipples was slightly visible underneath the fabric which teased the man to jump at. Well, Naruto was dumb struck at this.

"Oh? You like it?" Kushina said motioning towards her attire. "I got it a while back but never really got a chance to use it." She said. Naruto looked up at her.

"You're beautiful Kaa-sensei." Naruto said as Kushina blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you Naruto-koi."

The mother said and once again laid herself on top of him and kissed him again this time opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into her son's mouth. As the kiss grew in intensity so too did their desire. Hands roaming and tongues gently caressing each other until their lungs could not take it further and spread the couple. Naruto was breathing heavily and moaned out at his mother's saliva taste. Kushina knew she had to hold off the passion pent up inside her body and took the role of sensei.

"You are good for a French kiss." Naruto was blushed by compliment. "Tonight, just let your instinct all out, dattebane. No matter what, I can take it all as, I want to feel your instinct fully. So follow my lead and your instinct as guide, alright, Naru-chan?"

With that, Naruto nodded his head as he pulling Kushina's head down to engage into another sensation kiss. Follow by he brought his hands up to her chest and gently cupped his mother's breasts, squeezing and massaging them with the bra still on. Kushina moaned into his mouth as she felt him touching her body as happy with his co-operation. Guiding his hands she let him slide them under her nightie and onto her bare chest. Kushina felt Naruto grow in hardness down below as he gently rubbed her nipples. Their kiss grew wetter as Kushina used her mouth more and began to rub her whole body up and down on top of Naruto.

Unknown to the incest couple, there was an auburn long hair woman who just arrived at their window to peep inside. She left out a small moan of excited at the display and quickly active a camouflage genjutsu to hide herself.

Finally wanting more Kushina broke off the kiss and stood up on Naruto's hip; as a line of saliva was trailed down at her mouth corner as she licked it off slowly sensually under her son watch. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled off her revealing a small purple thong and her pair of remarkable breasts to her lover.

"Come here, Naruto-koi. Take care of those twins would you?" She said lustfully as Kushina grabbed her boobies and bouncing them up and down as her son displayed the look of hypnosis. Naruto only nodded as he tripped himself to the short and sat up to capture as much of her boob in his mouth like a hungry baby.

"Oh yes! That's good! Keep going, 'tebane!"

Kushina cried out softly as the electric shock ran from her mounds to stimulation her sensation. While, Naruto used his mouth sucking his mother breasts vigorously in turn as if he tried to milk it out with his tongue teasing the nipple constantly. After coated heavily most of Kushina's boobs with his saliva, the young stud started to pull and tug at her fully erected nipples and sending waves after waves of pleasure down her spine. Kushina wrapped her arms around her son head to station her boobs in place, while her legs wrapped around Naruto's body as she rubbed her hot lewd lower part on his rising tent.

Naruto was in heaven, as his moral sense was locked tied by logic and instinct. Two of them had shared one same goal pleasure/fuck the mother into an orgasm heaven. Naruto found in his arm the most beautiful red head mother and she was here in his room on his bed and guiding him do these amazing things to her. Kushina felt her son grow in the restraint space and decided it was time. Reaching down she grabbed him through his short

"Kaa-sensei thinks it's time to move on to something a little more fun, sochi-koi." Kushina announced as she twisted to put her knee down on the bed to bend her lower upward. Naruto slightly pulled away, running his teeth across his mother erected nipple sending another wave of pleasure through her body.

"Aaahhh." Kushina moaning.

The mother tried to keep her breast in this position as her hands was roaming from her son's chest to his waistband. Instantly, Naruto's hip buckled up as the short was quickly removed and released the restraining beast to grow its full size. Quickly, Kushina's thong also found the way to vanished off owner body and exposed her moisture honey pot.

"Lay down Naruto-kun. Let me see how your instinct handles this? Plus you'll like this, dattebane." Kushina ordered and gently pushed her son back down on the bed.

After imprinted Naruto's cock image to her brain with his swollen tip and the bulging veins, the mother quickly made a twist and turned. Her son's head was captured between her legs and given full view of her dripping core while Kushina restrained Naruto's stick in the valley of soft, perky and wet mounds as her oral cavity teasing and playing his big round cockhead.

_"It refines the meaning of big mushroom alike."_ Kushina thought as she found it very cute at the close view

"Oh! Kushina-koi! That feels good." He groaned as his mother mouth sucking lewdly on his dick head as her tongue wrapped around its body as her soft boobs massaging.

Kushina continued on sucking her son's dick as she shaking her hips with her damp pussy in front of his face. She wanted Naruto to take control of it before she had to order him. And just like her wish, Naruto groped Kushina's buttocks to stop and pulled them apart little bit as he admired at his mother's private part in this position.

"_Woah. Her pussy is pretty pink colour and looked so seduction. It makes me bury my face in those folds."_ Naruto's thought in awe. _"And there, her little pucker possesses the second best colour of pink after her pussy."_ Then just as he wanted, Naruto pulled his mother hips down as his tongue started to licking around the labia.

"Oohh….. that is good, sochi. Keep going on!" Kushina exclaimed in pleasure as she slowly sucking his dick more and more as her boobs were resting on her son abs.

As he was encouraging, Naruto placed his palm on his mother ass cheek and feeling the firm and soft tissue of her butt. As he spread them out completely, Naruto felt more space to active as he thrust the tongue into her entrance this time.

"Yessss, that's it." Kushina moaned in delight as her head back to bobbing up and down on her son's dick, as her lower half pushed her honey pot down Naruto's face more.

"Aaaaaa…."

Naruto let out a contented sign as his dick was wrapping in his mother hot and wet oral cavity. Turned back, Naruto swirled his tongue inside and sucking, licking and exploring every nook and cranny of Kushina's pussy. He could taste some sweet juice occasionally in his mother love canal together for intoxicated smell from it. Horny for them, he buried his face complete Kushina's treasure area in fire of lust.

Kushina could only display her pleasure by shaking her hips around as her son's tongue went deeper and discovered more her G spot. As he was discovering the area, he felt some of her public hair on his chin. Ignoring that, Naruto just continued his job, unconsciously his chin rubbing on Kushina's clitoris which added the pleasure for her. Unknowingly, Naruto's nose was poking Kushina's butthole as his hot breath winded deep inside her anal and aroused the red hair mother further as her treasure area received full simulation. At this, Kushina moved her hand down to grab his dick while his balls were gently sucking into her mouth for playing with her tongue

"Yes!" Naruto moaned as he stirred up her juice inside as Kushina was close also.

Having spent the last hour or two thinking about having sex with Naruto had really done a number on the mother down there and she wanted some of her son cum fast. Wasting no time, Kushina once again took her son's cock into her mouth deep until it poke the back of her throat. Then just like an afternoon, she continued to suck inch after inch of her son's hot meat in with her tongue running along his length down to the ball for playing. Naruto felt his mother get more and more aggressive at his dick as she tighten his face in between her legs more for release. Understood, Naruto's tongue started attacking more vigour as it lick, bite and thrust into those folds more and more. And just in a moment of vigour, his tongues went pass the honey pot and licked and tried inserted into Kushina's little pucker. That had sent Kushina to come immediately.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Drink me, sochi! Suck my dirty pussy, Naruto-koi! DATTEBANE" She screamed in pleasure.

Naruto's tongue had come back into the honey pot just few seconds to feel the inner wall were clamping down on his tongue as the fountain of his mother's juice ejaculated down his face. Like a cunning fox, Naruto adapted as he started to gulp down Kushina's love juice with lewd slurping sound as Kushina slowly came down and panted exhausted. She had worried a moment, her son would taste their juice in the afternoon but all she had released, was her juice.

While warning Naruto about her released, Kushina' soft hands had wrapped around her son ten inch instead of her mouth and throat. As she screaming with spasm of her hip grinded her crotch down to his face in pleasure, Kushina's hands gripped tightly and stroking his moisture dick furiously. At the moment she came down, Kushina took notice the ten inch steel was twitching violently between her grips. Bobbing her head down faster than lightning, she had gulped entirely Naruto's dick deep into her throat in madly suction and vibration.

"Coming ... Kaa-chan".

With that, loads after loads of cum shot straight down her throat. Until his meat twitched lesser, Kushina slowly had drawn it out to her mouth for the rest and enjoying the sweet and salty taste of her son's cum as she drank with lecherous sound of swallowing his juice.

With that, Kushina had laid her body in post-release on top of Naruto, who was little bit spent due to activities. His dick was cleaned with Kushina's salvia as she took it out of her mouth and stared at the still hard cock, which had ruined her for another man forever. And Naruto slide his hand down and groping and playing with his mother tits much to her enjoyment as she was enjoying the feel of hot air around her pucker with his tongue still swirling inside her love canal. Satisfied with her stomach filled up with her son's cum again, Kushina had changed her body and now laid her face buried at her son's neck.

"Naruto-koi."

He perked up and looked to his mother's jade eyes as she stated at his own bright blue eyes. Enchanted, she moved and kissed him again as both of them tasted their own juice. Their kiss was slow and tender as their contented feeling poured into each other. Pulling away slowly with a strand of saliva running down their lips, Kushina moved to her son side and delicately spread her legs up in the shape of L as Naruto also rose up from bed and pumping his dick few times to sure its full harden.

Slowly, Naruto lined his dick to his mother entrance and pushed in patiently relishing the feel of her hot, wet and tightly pussy wall enveloping his cock inch by inch. As he lodged full and deeply into her pussy, all the son could feel like was his cock's body melting in the canal with the suction at cock head had forced he moaned out in pleasure.

"Kaa-sensei, it feel so tight. Aaahhh."

Kushina could only reply him with similar moan. She could felt her pussy trying to devour her son's cock as her inner was mapping out the structure of the bold invader. Its bulging veins and swollen head craved into her pussy's wall.

"Fuck me into pleasure heaven would you kindly?" Kushina asked cheeky at her son who snapped out of sensation where their crotch joined together.

Hugging her leg tightly with one hand while another reached as far as possible and played with her boob, Naruto draw out his dick until cock head and ram back into as it getting into rhythm.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh."

Kushina closed her eyes as leaning back into the bed sheets as her long red hair formed a cherry silky halo around her head. She could fell for every time her son ram deep inside with his swollen dick head hit her velvety cervix.

After the slow and deep insert, Naruto felt something slowly rising in his body. Abandoned the slow fuck, Naruto pushed her legs down to the bed as it quickly locked his left legs as if supported his framed. Satisfied at his mother's pose, the young son started thrusting merciless into Kushina's pussy.

"NARUTO-KOI….FASTER…..HARDER….OH KAMI! YES YES. FUCKING THAT WOMB, SOCHI...THAT'S IT, DATTEBANE…HAMMER MY PUSSY, NARUTO…FUCK, FUCK, FUUUCKKKK...STIR MY HONEY POT WITH ALL YOUR POWER, BABY…."Kushina also had felt her pleasure was coming near as she screamed out like slut.

With her dirty moan, Naruto's carnal instincts pound more and more into the red hair mother until he thrust in final and buried as deep as possible. Abruptly Kushina's walls clamped down on her son's cock, milking vigorously his seed. The mother's pussy clamped on son's tool for her dear life in determination not a single drop of sperm should be wasted.

"OOOHHHH….KAMMIIII…..FILL ME, BABY….. I WANT MY SON'S HOT CUM DUMP INTO MY NAUGHTY WOMB…." Kushina moaned in lecherous way.

Her womb was quite filled from their intercourse at the afternoon. However her cervix prepared for opening its mouth in the last second to avoid wasting Naruto's precious seed. As the cum flowed with breath-taking speed from the scorching sack to the head with a violent twitch. In a split second, Kushina's womb opened its mouth as Naruto's cock head was docked into her cervix as it hindered the old sperm from escaping.

"I am cumming, Kushina-koi!" The young stud cried out in pleasure the moment his first thick blob of sperm shot out from his cock and cut straight the old cum apart to hit the womb's wall, as it creating heavy strain on her sex organ.

The red head mother blinked open at the new experience in her womb. Her son cock was shooting violently ropes after ropes of hot and gooey cum, cutting and hit deep into the loaded womb. Instantaneously, Kushina's hips began to spasm. As the invading potent liquid cut mercilessly through the afternoon one, causing the entirety of collected sperm filled into the fallopian tubes and sloshing outside of her ovaris. At the same time, her womb consumed her son's sperm hungrily as it expanded more and more. Until a last thick blob of sperm sprayed into her womb, her naughty cervix noticed the ending and closed its mouth in the right time. With the last touch as his cock squirt few drops of cum and rubbed on the sensitive door, her body created another ejaculation with target, her's son ball sack.

"CUUUUMMMMIIIINGGGGG!"

Naruto blinked as he felt his hot boiling sack was cooling by his mother's juice as another moan escaped his throat.

"Oooohhhhh."

At that, Naruto could not hold his squat any more as he fell down and lied next to his mother. Kushina quickly raising her legs as his form slipped in her as she hugging her son tightly to chest as his dick stilled locked tightly in her love canal as some of her juice occasionally squirted out.

Both of them lay in the position and baked into the glow of sex, until Kushina had cut the silence.

"Naruto-sochi, just now while eating my pussy, did you just lick my anus?" Kushina asked naughty as she looked down at her son blushing face.

"Yeah." A mumble replied.

"What do you think about it?" Kushina continued to press the matter.

"Uhh, it is okay." Naruto replied nervously. "There is no smell and I found there is no taste in your anal."

Kushina could only giggle at it. Well, she had used her own clones to check out her back hole and just as her son said; it had no smell and no taste in there. And for this night, she had cleaned her second love canal very much during the shower.

"That is good to know." Kushina replied as a mischievous spark into her eyes. "Now, as your sensei, I will teach you something that only those brave and deeply in love, dare to try out, 'tebane."

"What is it, Kaa-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently as it made Kushina found pleasure in guilty.

"That is anal sex, Sochi. The second love canal needs a lots of work but pleasure it brought, as equally as you fucked my pussy, Naruto-chan." Kushina decided to push the button and much to her surprise, her son nodded at the suggestion.

"Alight, please teach me what we should do." Naruto sat up as he extracted his dick and shuddered at the feeling of cold air but he still displayed the enthusiasm into learning new way to pleasure his mother.

Kushina was moaned in disappointed as the feeling of emptiness in her pussy, but a strong slosh of sperm in her expanded womb constantly, brought her back to happiness as she remembered there was new pleasure to discover. Tap the bed head, Kushina had summoned out few pillows as she turned with back facing her son. Kushina was in her knee as she put pillows on top of each other and laid her belly down with her treasure area stand up in the air. Reaching behind her ass cheeks, she grasped them apart just he had done before but this time, Kushina presented him her anal.

"All right, Sochi-kun." Kushina started to explain as she slid one of her wet finger in front of her enclosed pucker with pressure. "That area is quite dry so you need to lubricate it alot. I had played around this hole for quite some time but it always small anal bead as I do not dare to try with big one. However, I guarantee that we can achieve the same orgasm just like pussy fucking, dattebane. "

Naruto nodded at the information as he looked his mother's finger as it had successes entranced as she constantly wiped up her juice to play with it.

"Don't worry! I cleaned myself, I promise you'll love it too." She said lust fully as she continued fingering herself, waiting for her son to touch her there. Moving in, Naruto moved his hand closer and inserted one of his fingers inside next to Kushina's own finger.

"OH! Yes just like that!" she cried at feeling her son touch her there. Years of waiting for the right time had finally paid off as she withdrew her finger and let Naruto explore her ass. "You can eat it out with your tongue as well, Naru-koi."

Naruto meanwhile started to like doing this. Her ass took in his finger and closed around it as he hear her squirm and squeaks while his finger twisted inside the canal. She was so hot and tight inside. Naruto followed what he had seen her do and moved his hand to her pussy to collect more of her liquid before putting it in her anus as lubricant. Wanting to give her more he added another finger into her hot ass.

"Ohhhh!" Kushina cried as her whole body quivered with pleasure.

Meanwhile, outside of window, the same auburn hair women from earlier in the day was staring at the scene with her fingers franticly pleasure herself in both holes while the genjutsu covered her from being spotted.

_'God damn! I didn't know nee-chan really took my advice and had played with her ass…Aristocrat Hokage's wife my butt she's really thrashing down there.'_ The sister thought as she continued pleasuring herself while watching the free show.

Back in the room, Naruto took out his fingers as he looked at her "breathing" pucker as it slowly got into widening. Founding it so seductive, Naruto pushed his face in between his mother beautiful globes as his tongue inserted into her hole as the suggestion.

"Aaaahhh, yes, sochi-koi. That's it, dattebane!" Kushina moaned as she relaxing her lower body to prevent any cramp during her first anal fuck. She never thought Naruto doing her suggestion as her pleasure was brought to higher. "Play, lick, suck, pound my dirty hole to your heart content Naruto. It is all your,'tebane."

While for the son, Naruto was surprised at the taste of her deep cavity or the lack of there, even he enjoyed the smell of her butt area as it matched his liking. His body felt in love deeper and deeper with Kushina's body. As his mother's dirty talk filling to his ear, as the sense of ownership given, Naruto continued to spin his tongue in order to discover every good spot of her second cavity. With experiencing the sensory overload, as his saliva followed his tongue and coating into Kushina's wall second love canal deeper, Naruto freed his face of the squishy prison her round buttocks created. Yanked up instantly, Kushina groaned in disappointed at the cool air filled her anus.

As looked back, the red hair mother found her son wanking his harden meat few times before lining in front of her rear entrance.

"Sochi-koi, why don't you insert back into my pussy for few more juice coated that meat?" Naruto nodded at his mother's offer.

Pushed his meat down little bit, Naruto quickly ramming his whole dick back to its favourite hole. Unknown for the incestuous couple, there was quite amount of their mix juice sloshing around the cervix area. With his big dick pushed back into the post-pleasure pussy as it expanding her wall without warning and rubbed her folds like a beast. Naruto's dick head pushed their juice and increasing rapid pressure on her closed cervix.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhahhhhhhhhhh!"

The Uzumaki clan head roared in pleasure as first new pleasure coming in her life- a cervical orgasm. To celebrate that matter, her pussy gushing out juice after juice and coated Naruto's dick more and more. Naruto felt his cock even expanded more as it enjoying the juice.

"That… was….. not …of this word, 'ne." The red head mother talked between her panting, struggle, she continue to give the order. "Take it out slowly, sochi. Then lodge in slowly to my rear alright?"

"Got it." Naruto answered back as he extracted his cock slowly out.

**POP**

The sound of his dick extracted from her pussy, making Kushina groaned unhappy but as its head line to her rear entrance, she grinned happily. The red hair mother quickly rubbed her belly to ease the tension with her finger playing and rubbing her clit as her legs stretching out as to the edge of pillows.

Quickly, Naruto's hands were on her butt cheeks and spread out as his dick slowly entered its way to her widened pucker with another loud pop. As her canal expanded at the size of the invader as it was huge compare to normal bead. While her son shuddered as her pucker closed around his shaft, securing him as he slide in. Kushina's lower half automatically squirms as her son cock sliding in deeper and faster. And then an electric shot shock the crimson mother straightened up as her son ten inch meat was completely swallowed by her butt.

"It's all in." Naruto confirmed as Kushina moaned weakly at the strange pleasure.

"Congratulation, Naruto-sochi, you had took my virgin anal hole, dattebane." She replied smugly at his amazed face. "Now it is your forever and take care it alright!"

With her answer, Naruto smiled as he truly agreed with his mother, this was hotter and tighter than her pussy but it lack of wetness and suction. Nonetheless, he would provide the pleasure she demands. Setting his hand on the crimson hair goddess's ass, the son started to increase his speed and fuck Kushina into pleasure heaven.

"NARU-CHAN! YES…YESS! FUCK THAT DIRTY HOLE SOCHI, DATTEBANEEEE!" She yelled with her hips also rocking front and back as Naruto really got into it. "RESHAPE IT BABY….. MAKE IT REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE ITS MASTER…."

As Kushina shouted as she fingered herself furiously with one of her nipple being twisted for satisfaction. While her lewd body and second love hole memorizing inch after inch of her son's hard rod ramming in and out more.

"Kaa-chan! It is so tight and hot!" Naruto cried as he continued thrusting into her deeper and faster. The sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other sounded in the room as the incestuous couple continued on and on.

"I am cumming soon." Naruto moaned out

"YES, BABY, YES…." Kushina screamed as her hip grinding crazy into Naruto. "CUM INSIDE…KAMMIII…MARK MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM, NARU-KUN…FILLED YOUR KAA-CHAN DIRTY HOLE WITH YOUR HOT SPERM."

"Cumming,kaa-chan." Naruto roared as he thrust as deep as possible as his dick expanded and released a fountain of cum inside his mother's intestine.

Fingers in her still furiously working her pussy, Kushina's eyes widened as she felt Naruto explode deep inside her ass. Feeling his hot seed filled in her ass Kushina buckled, her toes curling as she came hard.

"OHHH! FUUUCK! YES!" She screamed once more as her first anal own orgasm hit and she came, squirting out her cum straight to Naruto's boiling ball sack as it doubled his release.

"Kushina-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he fired another strand after strand of his cum into her ass. Finally exhausted after the day's events, Naruto collapsed onto Kushina's back as his cock still deep inside her. Kushina and Naruto stayed like that for a while too tired and satisfied to do much else.

…

If they looked outside of window, they would find it was stained with woman's liquid as the perverted woman had released the huge orgasms as she watched the couple.

"_Oh Kami! I must have that ten inch lodged into my holes as soon as possible."_ With that thought, the auburn hair woman clumsy made a shunshin seal and vanished back to her hotel.

…

Unknown to Naruto, his Biju had waked up during the afternoon and had enjoyed the show. Kyuubi found it very enjoy and piss of. He enjoyed how much his host was fucking the ex-host who showed the complete submission. Piss of at the fact his ex-host received much pleasure and love as there was no karma to her for treating the god damn Kyuubi so shitty. Quickly, the fox's mind working on the sinister idea and then it popped in. Quickly a devilish smiled etched on Kyuubi's face as the red chakra by pass the filter seal and down to his current host's crotch. Yes, Kyuubi thought with satisfied, he would watch that idea grew.

…

Kushina snuggled into her son's body as they settled in for the night after she twisted her body to hug Naruto. She pressed her nose down and breath in his sweat hair and smell as it was addicted to her as her son's dick still lodged inside her as her pucker held on his base.

"Naru-chan." She whispered softly as the rays of moonlight shown into her bedroom.

"Yes, kaa-chan?" He asked holding her close to him.

"Oh Naru, sochi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let myself go crazy like that. It's just been too long since I've been able to let myself go…"

"It's alright, Kushina-koi. If you can, let yourself free all of the time. I am jonin, I can take it." Naruto looked up deep into her emeralds eyes as his hand caring her back along the spine.

"I know I was screaming. Did I say anything too shocking? Do you want me to stop the screaming, Naruto-kun?"

Kushina asked embarrassing. It was humorous really, in the afternoon she was acting like nympho and even now like a bitch as Naruto's dick still sticks deep into her anal with his cum coating her intestine with white still the mother was more embarrassed about what she had said?

"It was pleasing actually." Naruto answered honestly. "I like with a lot, Kaa-chan."

Looked at those ocean eyes full of passion, Kushina decided to share with her young son some secrets to cement his pride for how well he had pleased her. Plus as a job of a lover, she would encourage her lover to do job better and better.

"Let's I tell you a secret, Naru-chan!" Kushina continued as her son paid attention. "My ex-husband never last than a minute or two. For all the time together, I had played myself almost to the point of release and used the seal to hold it back. Then my ex-husband just thrust few time and the moment he going to out of commission, I released the seal. Only that way, I achieved some small orgasm. But you are so strong and lots of stamina, baby. You had fucked me so raw so hard that I can cum the moment you jammed that big meat of your inside. You are truly the god-gifted to me, with you I can finally learn what the pleasure woman can archive."

With that Kushina moved down her head and kissed Naruto who was beaming with prideful that he had done to his mother a great job.

"I would love that you can be yourself fullness, Kaa-chan." Naruto kissed her again. "It is a sign. I loved feeling it; hearing and knowing that I was doing you to pleasure you want to have."

"I love you, Naru-koi." Kushina whispered as she was showering with Naruto's love in the answer and felt into slumber.

"I love you too Kushina-kaa-chan." He replied and buried in her chest full of silky crimson hair with deep sleep.

…

**Konoha – Uzumaki's Clan House**

Morning came again to the village hidden in the leaves and in one bedroom Naruto Uzumaki was only just waking from his slumber. He opened his eye's stretching out his body and yawning as he woke up. His sudden movements however made it clear that he was alone in the bed. Naruto shot up looking around the room his eye's adjusting to the morning light. He looked around the room.

'_What? Where is she?_' He thought. Then a strange feeling of fear lose her, rose in his chest and with that, Naruto dashed out of bedroom and searching for his mother. However, just as he came to the kitchen, there was his red hair mother. Upon entering, he spotted Kushina once again wearing her purple thong with dark green apron with her hips swaying seductive as the sound of him coming. With that, Naruto half harden morning wood turned to full hard on steel and the young boy was so embarrassing for not take his short along.

"Sit down, now." Kushina ordered her son as Naruto tried to his bro under his hands.

"Kaa-chan, can I really go and take my boxer?" He begged but Kushina gave him a dangerous glance as she turned back at reheat the yesterday dinner as her hips on constantly moving with certain expose of her private area under that thong.

"Now, now, Naru-chan. There is nothing to embarrass about." Naruto nodded reluctantly as food was setting on table without her apron as her boobs captured fully her son's attention. "Let's have breakfast shall we?"

Agree with his mother, Naruto slowly took his chopstick to the food as he turned his sight away. However as he took the first food, his bro was enveloped in wet and hot passage. Fumbling, Naruto looked down and found Kushina was giving him another blow job.

"Okaa-san." Kushina kept on sucking with lewd voice as her son whined.

**Slurp!**

The red head mother took the harden meat out and looked back at her son.

"Oh sochi, let's kaa-chan enjoy some fresh milk, 'tebane!" With that, Naruto turned back on his food and focus on revitalised himself.

As he put his chopstick down, Naruto groaned out in pleasure as he released. Kushina, of course, she was drinking as if her life depends on it as she channels some of her cold chakra and massaged the hot ball sack at her chin. With that, the milk she received spurt few more ropes and emptied itself. Satisfied at this, Kushina decided to stop, after all, Naruto need to refill his sack if she want the same warm cum sloshing inside both of her holes every night.

After cleaned his limp dick with her mouth, Kushina crawled up and sat on her son's legs with demand being feed food by Naruto.

"So Naru-chan, what is your plan for today?" Kushina asked her son

"Well, I think today I will try out few departments to get it as main job and regular go mission so I still maintain my skill."

"Tell me, have you planning to date anyone yet?" Kushina surprised her son with out of blue question.

"Kaa-chan, you know me, I am the thirteen Jonin. And most of the time I got only work and you." Naruto replied and the thought about yesterday night. "Plus now you are my sensei, I must devote all my times with you."

Kushina looked at her son's smiling face as she leaned and kissed him in French style.

"Of course, sochi-chan."

As Naruto turned back and fed his mother food, a question popped up in his mind. "So kaa-chan, since the time well, we separated from Minato, do you well have any date?"

"Once a while, I tried to have some date but Namikaze seemed catching the wind every time. As every guys who dared to ask me out, immediately sent on mission as he jumped in as subtitle for the date." The mother replied sincerely. "Still there was a date when I was not interrupt."

"So who was that guy?" Naruto asked as his voice laced in possessive unintentionally.

"No sochi-kun." Kushina giggled at his question." That was Mikoto-chan."

"What! Mikoto-obaa-san!" he exclaimed.

"Well, yes. We had some fling together due to her husband being limp and I got to release some stress." Naruto shook his head understand as he still found embarrassing to listen about his mother's love life.

"…Hey are you getting any ideas about having a threesome with another woman, Naru-kun?" She said playfully. Naruto started stammering out denials as his mother laughed at his antics.

When Kushina and Naruto finished breakfast they stepped into the shower together and washed each other like yesterday afternoon without groping at each other out. They got out, dried down each other and brushed their teeth, Naruto had collect his hygiene stuff before the shower. Once in the bed room, both son and mother wear their respectfully Jonin clothes and moving out.

"Well, see you later. I will do some paper work at seal department and buy some food for tonight alright." Kushina kissed her son's forehead.

"Sure, I will pass by the seal department if I can." Naruto nodded his head. "Hokage want me to check out Academy as he said, may be taking a genin team will do good work for my mental health."

"Alright then I'll see you later Naruto-kun." His mother waved as she shunshined away.

"Bye Kaa-chan." He said back to her as she disappeared in quick burst of leaves and smoke. Naruto looked at his clock and sighed.

…

**Konohagakure Shopping District**

Kushina walked down the district as she bought the food and put in seal containment at her wrist. The seal department did not care the people come late or earlier. As long as they can finish the work then they could receive the payment. Thus she had decided to buy fresh food and to be more precisely; those foods gave both mother and son a lot of energy to go on and on. She swore that she would train him until both of them lost into pleasure oblivion. However, the mother perverted thought were interrupted as she saw a similar long auburn hair appear in front her…that was none other than Mei Terumi, her pseudo-sister.

"Hey, Kushina-nee." Mei waved happily at Kushina.

"Mei-chan." Kushina quickly rushed to her sister. "So why are you here?"

"Well, Kiri had finally run and up to its feet. I had decided to take some vacation time to here and visit you." The auburn woman replied as she dragged Kushina toward her hotel.

"Do you bring some gift for me?" Kushina raised her eyebrow at Mei's eager.

"Yup." Mei nodded her head as they had quickly reached into her room.

As Kushina leaned next on the table's edge and relaxed, suddenly Mei tossed a small stack of white squares at table. Puzzled at that, she turned one of them over and quickly the rest.

"I never know you are so kinky nee-chan." Mei had stood beside and massages the anxious mother as those were pictures of her and Naruto having sex!

"Where did you get these?!" Kushina exclaimed fearful that their secret had gotten out so quick.

"I took them, nee-chan… I had arrived Konoha early afternoon and decided to visit you two. But guess what I found, ah yes, my nee-chan was in nympho state and fucked her son into pleasure. And of course, after that, she had convinced her son fucked her again and kinky gave your virgin ass to him in the night. Then not mention about lies after lies were fed to the poor confusing young man." Mei replied in smug as slowly she working her fingers on Kushina's tense shoulder. "What if I told dear Hokage that, my nee had found her half and fucked that man to the pleasure? I wonder how that small, quick shot and limp dick Minato would he react if that was none other Naruto-kun."

Kushina cursed in her mind as she was being blackmailed.

"How can you do that to me?" She asked hoping that Mei's silence didn't cost her too badly.

"Oh my dear sister." Mei whispered sensually into her ear. "How about a sex with me right here on that bed?"

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"You heard me, nee-chan. You had sex more than one with Naru-chan. It should be that hard for you to help me release." Mei said. "After all if I remember a secret correctly you and some woman named Mikoto once had fling correct?"

Kushina said nothing deep in thought. On one hand if she didn't do this her idiot ex-husband would find out and one of the worst possible Kushina could think of that she and Naruto would never have a chance to be together… but on the other had if she did have sex with Mei she would in essence be cheating on her son only after one day of being together… Kushina knew the choice she had to make.

'_I can make it up to you later…_' She thought. '_But if I don't do this now we'll never have a chance to be together Naru-koi._' Kushina looked up into Mei's eyes.

"Alright… I'll do it." She whispered. Mei smiled and moved in capturing Kushina's lips in a kiss.

'_Good… now that I have you, getting Naruto-kun will be a piece of cake._' She thought as she deepened the kiss with the red hair mother.

* * *

**I will very please that you express your enjoyment through review, favorite and alert.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Author note:** Hello everybody. I planned to update earlier but the mood was not in. Thus until today I had time to update another story for every body.  


**I am thinking about finishing up this story about 2-3 more chapters, then short series about 3 chapter then temporary complete this story in 2013. **

**The reason I started because there is so little amount of NarutoxKushina shipping out there. Also I do not have mood for any proper story until recently. So well, all good I guess. Keep on support me until end of it. Thank you guys alot.**

**Also most of my story do not have good grammar so I am appreciate that you can introduce me some good beta-reader or stop complaining about it if you only reading the story.**

**And before move to review reply section, quick question : Are you interested in NarutoxTomb Raider cross over? If you are, reply in review of what are you looking for or idea for it.**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

** 1. TeninChwang : Nobody have free time to do beta-reader nowadays. I had find some but they are very busy. Perhaps you can scout for me before complain.**

**2. Cerulean Knight: Had you not read my note and disclaimed in chapter 1?**

**3. Thorndsword : Thank a lot. I hope you can ignore my grammar and spelling mistake. Enjoy new chapter**

**4. saltyuchiha: At least I am doing something contribute. Rather sit there and complain. Still why are you sticking on my story? Are you Tsudere?**

**5. Fierce Dities Link : Thank for support. I tried to work on English but it is not my mother tongue thus sometime miss out lots of things. Please ignore them would you kindly?**

**6. First Australian WWE Champion: Very well. Thank for your contributing review. I will change in the next chapter since until now I read your review. In this one, however, I had reduced the suffixes. Hope it satisfied you more.**

** 7. holmestalentsmaster: I am not sure, perhaps not. Depend how well I plan out. May be just few lines here or there since this fiction focus more on lemon rather relationship.**

**9. To short encourage review: Thank you. Thank you. And Thank You. Keep on support me.**

**8. To the rest of hater: Yeah whatever bitch. I do not force you to read anyway.  
**

* * *

**Konohagakure – Hotel Buring Leaves**

Mei moved her arms around Kushina completely embracing her as she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into the older woman's mouth. Kushina closed her eyes and hoped it would be over quick. As the mother tried to block out her feelings as she felt the younger woman's tongue gently lapping at her own, if anything Mei was skilled with it.

Having a superb attractive woman like this was giving her feelings that she did not want right now, another time another place… and before Naruto and she would have enjoyed this immensely, now however it just didn't feel right even if her body was getting turned on. Mei grasped her behind, massaging Kushina's ass with her hands.

"Mmmm." Kushina moaned softly trying not to let her get carried away.

Mei noticed however and slowly and seductively slipped her tongue out of Kushina's mouth and never taking her tongue away slowly and seductively licked the side of Kushina's face. Kushina shuddered in delight despite herself.

"Hmmmm, you can't hide it I know you're getting turned on by this, nee-chan." She grinned.

As Mei backed away from Kushina letting the mother catch a breath. The Mizukage smiled and removed her blue dress; and quickly revealed there was a pair of short clothes underneath. The auburn head woman tripped off her tight short shirt then her pant dropped down as it revealing her clean honey pot in its glory.

"Kushina-nee… I'm waiting." Mei opened her legs wide with a smile as she sat down on the bed.

Kushina looked at the junction of Mei's legs before moving in and bringing her face right into Mei's pussy. Her nose resting on Mei's smooth mound as Kushina dug in slowly.

"Ohhhh Kami! Your tongue's good… Keep it up Kushina-nee." Mei moaned as she leaned back on the pile of pillows

As she getting more and more comfortable as Mei could feel Kushina's skill tongue entered. The smell, texture, and wetness slowly made Kushina lose her restrain. Closing her eye's Kushina gave in and for now all she would think about Mei and the pleasure she was giving the auburn hair woman who she cared as a sister. The younger woman relaxed on her back and stayed in the position as she enjoying of being eaten out with all spot being stimulation.

It had only been a few days ago that she had finally escaped from her role as Kage for a shot time and take few missions to maintain the skill. Quickly she picked up the mission as representative between Kiri and Konoha as she wanted to visit her pseudo sister and her infamous prodigy nephew. And to be more honest, she may get the chance to get laid there with some hot man as the status of Mizukage of her had spoiled most of her chance to getting laid in Kiri. Not mention her SHARK made some sight to scare of the man who dared to approach her.

Seriously she tried to understand why the hell in the first place, she had installed her bodyguard all female. Perhaps she was on high at the moment of winning the war and had announced the female power as people bestowed upon her a Mizukage's seat. Fortunately, as the moment she had reached Kushina's clan house, she found the secret which her pseudo nephew contains in his pants and it soon changed her life more than she even knows.

Now, this moment, Mei was being eaten out by an older woman, her pseudo sister precisely; she was really desperate for a god damn fuck with orgasm after orgasm. Until she saw how Naruto had fucked his mother into pleasure heaven with raw stamina and strength despite being a boy to the society. Then her thought was snapped out as Kushina's tongue was swrilling inside faster and more as Mei buckled her hips as her core clenched for a release.

"Ahhhhh!" Mei moaned loudly.

Her juice gushing and send it directly into Kushina's mouth as the mother quickly drunk them as it was fine wine. Then Kushina stood up while Mei's liquid still trailing down her chin. Mei sat back as she had come down from release and captured Kushina's lips in a kiss making sure to lick her own juices off her.

"Mmmm, so good! Now nee-chan…strip." Mei ordered her sister.

Kushina brought her hand to her clothes and stripped her clothes quickly while Mei was rubbing her labia as she admit the sight of crimson hair mother stripped her clothes out.

"You are so sexy, nee-chan. Still the nightie and thong fit you more." Mei said in a hint.

Then she moved over and embraced the naked Kushina once again with a kiss on the lips. Kushina squirming a little bit as she felt the Mei's hands roam her back side. The Mizukage was greatly enjoying this and once again slipped the tongue out of her mouth before trailing it down Kushina's neck and down to the chest. Reaching to Kushina's DD size boobs, Mei dipped her tongue in a little more as she licking Kushina's erecting nipples. Then, Mei captured Kushina boobs as she sucking and lapping like a hungry kitten.

"Mmm." Kushina moaned out as her nipple had hardened at the attention.

Mei moved in and gave Kushina's nipple a quick suck before moving on down her body with her tongue. Reaching under the swell of Kushina's breast and down her smooth stomach Mei briefly dipped her tongue into her navel before sliding down into Kushina's trimmed triangle red hair.

"Ooooh!" Kushina let out as she shuddered feeling Mei 's tongue right above her pussy.

Kushina had to lean back against the wall as Mei continued her odd journey down her body. Teasingly Mei avoided Kushina's moist pussy and slid her tongue around the edges of Kushina's pussy licking in between her pussy and thigh. Wrapping her arms around Kushina's left leg Mei continued her journey down Kushina's body and moved down her thigh and lower leg. Reaching to Kushina's foot, Mei removed those sandals and using both her hands to hold them and licked the underside of Kushina's foot sending shudders up the mother's spine.

Suddenly Mei enveloped Kushina's big toe in her mouth and sucked on it. Kushina suddenly felt odd feelings swell up at her lower region. Never before had she ever give any thought to that particular part of her body in any sexual context before but right now as she felt another woman suck on her toes Kushina's mind began to really enjoy this feeling. But as quick as it came, it was over and Mei let her foot go and move backup her body.

"Time for the main event, Kushina-nee." Mei grinned and plunged her face into Kushina's dripping pussy.

"OOOHHHH!" Kushina cried out in pleasure.

As Mei assaulted her core with an almost animal like frenzy with occasionally slap Kushina's pucker with her tongue.

"It is…GOOD!" Kushina yelled as Mei added a few fingers into her core. Mei had targeted up and assaulted the crimson mother's clit while fingering none-stop her pussy.

"Mmm…Mmm…" Kushina moaned as she tried to stop cry out too loudly.

Mei however gave a wicked smirk and moved her hand away from Kushina's pussy and quickly slammed her wet middle finger deep into Kushina's anus.

"OHHH! Kami!" Kushina yelled. "YES!"

The mother wailed as the pleasure suddenly grew too great to hold back. Mei happily swirled her tongue inside as Kushina's wall started to clenching as the young Mizukage pumped in and out Kushina's ass slowly adding another finger into the woman's hot and tight rectum.

It had been too much for Kushina, the extra stimulation at having her ass penetrated and fucked by finger, has sent her over the edge. Griping Mei's head with her hands, the mother held on as an orgasm tore through her leaving her weak in the knees.

"Cummmmiiiiiiing!" The mother roared out in new pleasure as her juice was drinking in a lewd slurp voice from the auburn woman.

As Kushina released her tight grip, Mei extracted herself as she moved and lie beside her. Panting hard Kushina turned to side as she watched Mei lick those fingers that had been in her ass. Kushina nearly wet herself again just watching that.

"You're such a naughty mother, aren't you? And a perverted sister enjoyed the sight of her pseudo young sister licking those dirty fingers which had invaded your ass." Mei whispered out in sexually as she put all those fingers in her mouths while Kushina blushing as red as her hair.

The young woman smiled and leaned forward as French style Kushina who returned eagerly. Then Mei twisting to the sixty-nine position and licked at Kushina's pussy as the mother also did the same. In an almost cheesy old movie scene, there was soft and classical music fill the air as someone had turned the music too loud but nonetheless, it had set the mood

With a sort of mutual understanding both woman slowed down. Lying side by side with their equally DD boobs size pressed to each other stomach, both woman gently lapped at each other's pussies. The music continued on almost as if it was the soundtrack to their love making, as the music continued on so too did they.

…

Kushina was sitting on the edge of bed fully dressed as Mei hugged her from behind gently kissing her neck. They had finished up moments ago after bringing each other to orgasm. It was now that the guilt of enjoying the sex so much had finally gotten to the mother.

"Mei-chan … I love Naruto-kun… I can't do this with you." She said trying to gently move Mei's hand away from her.

"But you liked this as well right, nee-chan?" Mei asked as she sucked on Kushina's collar bone softly to leave a mark.

"… I did… but I… but I just can't." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek as she did not want this hurt her pseudo sister. Mei noticed this and knew she had better move a little faster.

"Just tell me one thing honestly, nee chan…" Mei asked and whispered into her ear. "If you could have both of us… would you?" Kushina stopped her gentle struggling.

"What?" She replied in small voice as her inner conflict had stopped.

Mei tightened her grip around the mother and continued to convincing her.

"Think about it Kushina-chan… do you think Naruto would mind all that much? I mean he is a man after all and two women is one of their biggest fantasies. And can you honestly tell me it doesn't turn you on? His large cock pounding away at your ass while I eat you out… doesn't that send chills down your spine just thinking about it?" She said.

Kushina's eyes were wide as she listened to Mei's offer.

'_The two of them… at once?_' Kushina thought as images of what a scene could look like flashed in her head. Mei looked at Kushina face and noticed the sadness dissipate and be replaced by an ecstasy in those emerald eyes.

'_I have you now… he he he._' She thought as she knew Kushina had reached a decision.

**Konohagakure – At the Academy**

Naruto had reached the Academy just before his guide, Iruka, a chunin shinobi decided to turn back in.

"Sorry, Iruka-san. I got something along the road." Naruto called out the older chunin who got a scar running across his face.

"Don't worry!" Iruka waved his hands. "Actually you still have times, today two teachers had got mission in the last minutes. So we lack supervisor for student as today we heavily planned on teaching the Taijutsu for them."

"Alright! So what can I help you with?"

"Here is what we will teach you. This is the scrip which teacher usually plans out for teaching; you can borrow mine and help me to supervise those brats." Iruka handed out the scroll to Naruto. "Anything you need, you can ask me. I just teach at the room beside the training ground."

"Thank a lot." Naruto accepted the scroll and went to find his class.

Of course, those eight years old brat thought they could annoy their thirteen years old subtitle teachers. That was quickly settled down after Naruto blasted them with killing intent and shatter the teacher table with a knock on it. Quickly than all teachers had done, those brats listen to Naruto like a puppy.

Taking them out of the training field, Naruto decided to put some small change at the scrip as he demonstrated the skill for those students then asked them to do exactly like him. Using his favourite Kage Bushin justu, few more Naruto appeared at the training ground and help the class. Then he separated the class in team of five and fight against his clones as he turned to ask Iruka who was free at the moment.

Suddenly he stopped at the conversation as he realized both of his clones in the training with student, hit each other and dispel. Unconsciously Naruto rubbed both of his cheeks as suddenly a weird idea popped out of his brain. Dismiss the concern from Iruka, he summoned few more clones to handle the class as he dashed to the teacher restroom.

As he reached inside, Naruto summoned a clone then sent it into the small room while he waiting patiently. Then a memory hit his head, Naruto groaned out as his perverted idea was confirmed.

Then the rest of the day, Naruto stick around with Iruka who introduced him all the work which the teacher in Academy doing regular. Found it quite relaxing and the payment was not so bad after all, a month pays equally two B rank missions and you could take on missions regularly as the time for he appeared in class from 8 am to 2 pm.

After leave the Academy at 3pm, Naruto decided to visit few more departments and check out if they still asked for people as it was already pass lunch time thus he did not want to disturb his mother's working time.

As the clock ticked to 5pm, Naruto excused himself from Decode Aparment as his head back home for rest. He still have quite number of days to go plus he would most likely joined the Academy since Hokage was quite insist by asking another department's head to convince Naruto.

**Konoha-Uzumaki's Clan House**

When Naruto reached his house, he found Kushina and another woman was preparing the huge feast. As he looked and analyse the woman beside his mother, the young man couldn't help but admired those long auburn hair which contributed to those curve on the woman body and the same time he could feel the power radiate out of her.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Let's me introduce you a lady who I sorted of adpoted as younger sister." Kushina turned and found her son was staring at them. "This is Mei Terumi. You may know her as the Godaime Mizukage."

Mei waved at Naruto as she folded her hands below her breasts and pushed them up. "Hey young Jonin, you can call me Mei-chan. If you call me obaa-san, I will wipe the floor with you."

"Haha." Naruto let out a small chuckle as his childish side rose up. "Nice to me you, Mei-Oba-chan."

With that Naruto moved up and shake her hands, while a tick appeared on her forehead. He ignored that and act very innocent as Mei was holding on his hand. However, as a Mizukage, she could always turn the table, with that thought, the auburn woman leaned and kissed the handsome young man on the lips. That had turned Naruto's face so red that he seemed also exploded from blood rush while Kushina giggling on the side.

Faster than a lightning strike, Naruto retreated and dashed to his room for cold shower. Leaving behind his mother, who slapped at the back of her pseudo younger sister's head as both of them laugh at the poor young man.

After that, the dinner was quite fun as Naruto enjoying the meal while Kushina and Mei re-tell a tale of how two woman came to know each other and became sister to each other. As the meal had come to an end, Kushina had invited Mei to stay back for a night. Follow by Naruto stayed back for cleaning up and enjoying movie with them until, the gossip moved to sensitive subject; Naruto quickly fled to his room.

**At night**

As Naruto's mind slowly fade in and out of his sleep as if his body found the lack of warm source beside was disturbing. However as the well trained shinobi, the young man started to breathe to calm his nerve. Until he found the area at the end of the bed bend down as someone had climbed on.

"Quiet, Naru-koi." The lower voice of his mother calmed him before he sprung out in the action to defend himself. "Relax and enjoy it."

Naruto of course didn't open his eyes as he followed Kushina's order. Then slowly his limp dick head was licked as his foreskin was pulled back by her tongue as the meat was sucking in. But that was not the end as Naruto felt his ball sack was captured as well.

"Aaaaa." Naruto let out a small moan as his dick slowly hardening inside his mother's hot wet cavity and extended slowly down to her throat. At the same time, his ball sack was scraped occasionally with her teeth and massages by her tongue.

"Oooooohhhhhhh. I am cummming soon." The young man could not hold his release any more as his ball sack was vibrating inside her mouth while his dick was pressed tightly by her warm throat.

Suddenly her tongue slides out of mouth and thrust at the Naruto's pucker. That was the critical hit as the young man's toes curled as ropes after ropes of his seed flied straight into his mother's stomach. As his release dying down, his ball was released from her mouth then his dick.

Before he opened his eyes and turned on the light, his head was trapped between his mother's crotch and her wet pussy exposed out such exotic smell to his nose and her juice was dripping some drop down to his lips.

Naruto opened his mouth as his hand moved to push his mother's hip down. Quickly, the son's tongue started to lick his mother's pot as the woman displayed her pleasure by twisting her body while cleaning his dick with her mouth. After some short stroke around Kushina's labia, Naruto turned to long one as his tongue swept all the way to her clitoris and pass that point.

But there was no hair above it, suspicion, the young man removed his hand from the woman's hip as he grabbed on her boobs as a moan filled a room. Then suddenly, Naruto bent his body down as the woman's hip was clamped and her body was thrown out as he sprang up and prepared to engage any situation.

Just then, a light was turned on, as Naruto found Kushina was rubbing her pussy through her blue thong at the edge of his bed while the woman who just landed gracefully beside her was none other than Mei who wears only black a garter belt and stocking.

"I would love to hear an explanation now." Naruto groaned out at the side as he jumped out of his bed with the quilt to covered himself.

"Well, somebody had the expression and looking for a threesome this morning." Kushina stopped pleasure herself and moved to his side as she explained to him. "And Mei had convinced me with a very persuasive and lengthy discussion about joining us for a time she is here."

"Joining us?" The young man's eyes bulged at his mother's explain.

"That's right, stud." Mei moved to his another side. "Now, less question, more enjoyment."

Before Naruto could react, Mei dragged him to the bed as she pin his hands down. As the auburn hair woman bent down to lick Naruto's body, she was hit on the head by Kushina.

"What did I tell you?" The redhead mother asked irritating as Mei had stopped.

"Alright, alright." Mei pouted as a kid was denied a cookie.

With that, Mei moved to the side as Kushina captured her son's lip then her sister as Naruto's eyes went wide. But he was pinned down by Mei, the young man just accepted his mother's plan by relaxing his body as the auburn woman leaned down and kissed him in French style again.

"Mmmm." Naruto moaned softly in his throat.

Kushina also working on his body as the quilt was removed and exposed his half harden dick. Then her hands trailed down and encircle his cock by her soft hand and gently pump him as his tongue was in a battle with her sister. Mei's tongue entwined with Naruto's as the Kage woman enjoyed discovering his oral cavity. As Mei stopped the kiss for some air, she glanced down as she caught a good view of his equipment.

"I know it was huge as you lodge it into my mouth and throat, Naru-kun. But to see it under the light, oh my, Kushina-nee wasn't kidding when she said how magnificent your dick is." Mei moaned with her hand unconsciously rubbing her wet hole.

Then Mei quickly took the rest of Naruto's cock into her cool smooth hand making Naruto shiver. The young man could only relax on his pillow as she started to lick his body with her tongue as Kushina's bosom was dangling above his face. The son wasted no time to capture one of those pink nipples into his mouth as he suck greedily. As Mei's hand rubbed on top of his dick with her delicate finger rubbing on the tip while his mother's hand massages his thigh and his ball back, Naruto's body shivered as his button being pressed by two women.

"Doesn't it feel good, Naru-koi?" Kushina whispered into his ear then captured his lips in her own.

Naruto could only nodded his head in agreement as Kushina moved up and position her dripping juice core on his face as her son lapped at it hungrily. As she sat on her son's face with her body at the position to capture his dick any time, the red hair mother took notice as Mei had pumping Naruto's Jr to back its full size. Tapping at the auburn woman who was having too much fun, Kushina stared into her eyes, then like they communicated through telepathy.

"AAAAaaaaahhhhh." Naruto stopped at licking his mother juices as his boy was wrapped by two women's tongues all the way.

However, it was largely muffled by Kushina's ass as she pressed down on his face. Her lower half was in the scorching heat as her honey pot used Naruto's tongue as if it was pole to shaking, rotating around while it's G-spot were attacking. Kushina's butt cheeks were opened widely as her pucker was received rhyme of hot air breath at it since the nose was directly at the entrance.

As his muffed moan in pleasure gave them more energy, Kushina's tongue wrapped around the shaft to pump up or down with the head being suck as Mei attacked Naruto's ball sack and his pucker as vice-versa. The young man's body shivered under as his dick was completely bathed with their saliva. Naruto worked fast and hard with his tongue like a snake, thrust in and out of Kushina's core randomly and licked at her pucker as his hands gripped firmly her aggressive shaking ass.

Then Naruto felt his dick twitched more as his ball sack geared up for another release, the young man drilled his tongue inside Kushina as deep as possible as he active the chakra to vibrate. Quickly, Kushina clenched her core as her inner signal for the release started immediately.

"Cuuuummming!'' Naruto yelled out together with Kushina.

Mei already had Naruto's ball sack in her mouth as quickly as the women started to massage the ball with her saliva as it actually double the amount. While Kushina gulped his entire entire dick straight down to her throat as the crimson mother could feel rays after rays of her son's sweet salty cum shot down the thirsty throat. As her stomach was filling with those gooey cum down, Kushina's pussy squirted out great quantities of female juice down Naruto's mouth as he gulping every drip of it with lecherous sound.

Slowly Kushina removed her mouth from his base as Mei's tongue leaped around the base in hope of tasting those sweet cum again. But all, the auburn woman received was some blob of cum from the head, looking up, she found Kushina with mouth full of cum as she enjoying it slowly. Quickly Kushina's mouth was attacked, and that turned to the battle as Mei wanted to have some more of Naruto's juice while her older sister did not want to share.

"You are so greedy, Nee-chan." Mei pouted and licking off some cum stain down her corner.

"You had his entire first load, Mei-chan." Kushina stick out her tongue as she had removed her buttock from Naruto's face.

Quickly, both woman lay beside him for a rest yet. However Mei captured the young man's arm in between her boobs as guiding his hand into her honey pot as Naruto quickly started to play with it. Of course, Kushina had wormed her hand under his neck and pressed his face into her bosom with his other hand fingering Kushina's treasure parts as she rubbing on his firm abs.

'_Woah._' Naruto thought with his hands providing the service. '_When I was with Kaa-chan it was amazing. But now I'm with her and with Mizukage, the feeling is sure … woah.'_

"So Naruto-kun, who do you love to ride first?" Mei spoke and working to leave the mark on his collar bone as her hand playing with his nipple.

"Of course, you would ride your Kaa-koi, dattebane!" Kushina replied as her hand gripped on his junk. With her soft hand, she played her son's soft meat up down left right with randomly tight grip and stroke.

"Oh." Naruto moaned as his boy started to harden under the harsh treatment of his mother. "I got an idea."

That of course interested both women as they quickly sat up and looked at him. At that sign, his childish side got a devil idea and decided to punish both of them for gang up on him.

In few minutes, both women were in the position under Naruto instruction. Kushina closed her eyes and she stood on her knees far apart as her private part dripping down the juice on the bed and of course, Mei was in the same situation but instead of waiting for something with her hands under the bosom.

Naruto smiled at the position of both women as his clone appeared from the ground as he quickly share the idea with them through the mental link being set up. After a quick deal of hand, he and another clone got Kushina while another two got Mei. The young man had divided his chakra equally to his clone as he did not want middle of way they disappear due to firm grip of two women.

"I wonder what is your surprise is, sochi-koi?" Kushina moaned out lewdly as she felt Naruto forced her firm ass apart as his dick rubbing between her outer folds and poke at her pucker. "Come on baby! Just fuck your slutty okaa-chan, 'tebane."

"What are waiting for Naruto-kun? Are you afraid of me?" Mei whispered lustfully with her pussy being slap from below by his dick and her upper half was pressed forward. The Mizukage was wondering how could Naruto at both places, unless…

"Alright, Kaa-chan, Oba-chan." Naruto announced loudly as Mei and Kushina opened their eyes. "Enjoy it."

Before both of them fully register the situation, their holes were filled.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Kushina roared at the immensely pleasure at both of her carnal being lodged completely.

Her eyes opened widely and show that her eye balls rolled back into her head. Kushina's mind was shocking into new pleasure as her head fall back and rest on Naruto's shoulder.

"CCCCUUUMMMIIIIINNGGGG". The crimson head mother screamed at top of her lungs with her tongue fell out of her moth and grasping for air.

For all her pervious experience laid with Minato, Kushina had not released from the penetration until now. In her pussy, the mother could feel her son's dick had not only filled complete her canal and bumping at her cervix but his bulbous head had entered complete and capture by her throbbing womb. That was of course because another of his dick had lodged inside her as fully as it pushed the back of her womb for penetration.

Kushina grinded her core down Naruto's dicks as if the mother wanted to devoted his dick deeper. Her hips spasm violently as both of her holes released the juice. Kushina's honey pot spurted another fountain of juice down to Naruto's crotch as her son could feel her labia clamped tight around the cock's base. Her pussy's wall massage his entire shaft with vigour and hotness for his baby making milk with the great suction at the cock head as Kushina's womb hungrily for his hot seed to fill full again. While the mother's anal canal joined the game with its pucker squeezed firmly at the end as the tight wall pressed around the stick like a snake kill its prey and add in the hot air down to the tip of Naruto's cock

"OOOOOhh." Mei also moaned out with her mouth widen open and it was quickly turned to. "Mmuummmm."

Naruto had jammed his meat into her mouth as the clone from behind held her head in position. Mei was receiving the same orgasms which Kushina had got during the first fuck with Naruto. Her pseudo virgin pathway from cervix was reshaped together with the rest of it as her cervix being hit against in one moment. Instantly, Mei's pussy wall held tight on Naruto's pole as it gushed out a little more juice to ease the fraction. Her wall was so hot as if Naruto could feel his dick could melt inside as those spasm furiously around for the hot cum to fill in with her cervix teasing the tip with.

As Mei wailed out the pleasure with her mouth, Naruto had shoved his dick into it as she was gaging for it. Decided to stop for a moment, Naruto let Mei caught few breath before he started to push the rest into her warm oral cavity slowly. As her throat being filled with Naruto's meat, Mei's moan had turned into the vibration as she added with hot saliva and slimy tongue around the shaft. The auburn women now had rest her nose on Naruto's stomach as her face demonstrated the pleasure with rolled back eyes together with some tear as her tongue was wrapping his ball sack

"OH KAMMIII!" Both Naruto who had sandwich Kushina, groaned out in pleasure. "SO FUCKING SQUISHY!"

Their dicks were milking inside Kushina like never before. Their boiling balls sacks were going for crazy for to produce juice but her juice showered down to cooling. Both Naruto were so grateful as they turned and quickly attack Kushina's body. One attacked both of her mounds and sucking on those perky pink nipples while another filled the mother's mouth with tongue as hand stimulated her clitoris.

"FUUUUCKKKK YEAHHHHHH." Those two who had impaled Mei above and below cursed out in heavenly feeling

Of course, for two Naruto who were lodging into Mei, they were enjoying at the feeling of hot, wet and tight around their shaft. Then suddenly the one into Mei's throat was pushed away. Puzzled at it but Mei draw up her finger to her lip in the sigh of patience, the clone decided to take time and admired her body more. Mei rested back on the clone behind as her body was going down after a good orgasm as the clone in front of her bend down and stared at her honey pot.

"Interesting." The clone whispered out as he rubbed her clitoris and wiped up her juice to look and taste.

"You like it!" Mei smirked at the young man.

"May be." The clone replied with a smile as another wipe of her juice.

Naruto found it was so different from Kushina's gooey water juice, Mei's juice was very concentrated and sticky like those fat he eat. And both women had different taste, his mother was like sweet miso soup, while Mei owns the salty juice like barbeque fish, which Naruto loves both. Moving his eyes up, Naruto spot part of her nipple erected out of her well round bouncy boobs as it enchanted the young man for him to play with them

"Ohhh…Yessss…Play with them Naruto-kun, play with my shy nipple for it." Mei giggled. "And maybe they need to be pushed out at the same time you pulled them out, Naru-chan."

Kushina had got her control back as she looked down at her bulge stomach. The mother twisted her legs and gripped the hip of Naruto who was in front of her as she relaxed her back on the clone behind to ease the grip of her canal around their dick for movement. Kushina loved to have both of her holes being filled with her son's dicks. Then the mother signal for both Naruto started to pump in and out of her rhyme

After regain her sense, the auburn hair Mizukage whispered an idea to the clone from behind as her nipples was fully erected as it was sucked, twist, played, poked by the one in front. As the mental link, all Naruto blushed at her offer but they quickly follow it as they were new to it.

The clone in front of Mei, turned his body upside down as he faced her filled pot and erected clitoris while his dick was captured by Mei's mouth. Channel some chakra into the legs for her position, Mei gripped on Naruto's legs while he did the same to her hip as his tongue started to stimulate her clit. Linked together, the clone at the back of Mei started to drill in and out slowly to prevent hit his bro with the tool. The auburn women started to moan as she started to suck on Naruto's meat as another meat was shaping her pussy into his size.

"Come on sochi….Fuck me…Fuck me hard and fast, Naruto-kun.." Kushina groaned out.

Already with a firm grip on the mother's body, Naruto started to thrusting into her pussy while his clone drawn out and vice-versa. They had worked up a good rhythm as it was the first time and both of them carried Kushina's full weight

"No!" Kushina yelled. "Damn it! FUCK ME, DATTEBANE."

Decided to do it yourself, the crimson hair mother started shaking her hip around as she could feel their dick wriggling inside and hit her G-spot. Quickly, both Naruto picked up the speed as their meat piston in and out, grinding their crotch into Kushina. With their increasing speed, sometime, both meats jammed inside her together and those deep hard penetrations had kept Kushina wailing out with pleasure.

Both young men feel Kushina's wall contracting around the cocks with hotness and wetness as well as tightness vibration to milk their cock. As they kept slamming in and out of Kushina, they felt some twitch inside the sack as the seed was gathering for the release. Quickly, the speed was pushed up even more as now mother and son's sweat had mixed in together. Kushina known that her body was piled up waves after waves of pleasure in order to relive the biggest orgasms with her son.

"YES…yes….Oh KAMI." Kushina screeched as her voice reaching a volume Naruto had almost never hear before.

"KAMI, OH KAMI! THAT'S IT SOCHI…..FUCK ME BABY, DATTENBANE,…..YES HIT THAT NAUGHTY WOMB….YES YES…..RESHAPE MY ASS WITH YOUR COCK SOCHI….OH KA..NARUTO… YOU ARE HITTING IT….DONT STOP NARU-KUN…..PUNISH YOUR KAA-CHAN DIRTY WOMB FROM BEHIND…..OH KAMI, OHKAMIOHKAMI,AAAAAAGH!"

The mother vocalization was constant with mixture of moaning, screaming and filthy talk with her fingernails dug deep into her son's shoulder. All Naruto got boost up energy with Kushina's talk.

"SUCK MY NIPPLE, SOCHI. AAAAHHH…NARUTOOOO!OOOOOOO." Kushina begged as quickly her boobs were pushed into together and both erected nipples were touching each other. "EAT THEM BABY!"

Naruto obliged her and sucked those together as their hips constantly pounding into her pussy and core, deeper, faster and harder. Without restraint, by now, Kushina constantly received the same pleasure of being both dicks jammed inside together. The only thing she could do, it was moaned out as for every breath she took it, the pleasures of being penetration knocked it out of her lung. Her face had turned to more denegation as her eyes permanent rolled back inside, her tongue hung limply outside of her mouth with drools of saliva running out from both corners

Opposite, Mei's hip was pushing back and font. Her clitoris was licked, sucked, pinched, bited and stretched out by Naruto as the one behind fucking with reckless and solid hit deep into her velvety cervix. The supple Mizukage at the same time returned the favour by sucking the tasty meat like a delicious lollipop. Using her sticky warm saliva, tight mouth and throat with her tongue wrapped around the shaft, Mei utilized the trick of poking at the dick head with tip of her tongue. While her pussy's hot sticky wall spasm around his shaft and clenched tightly for every time he thrust inside her body with occasionally Mei's breathing cervix randomly captured his dick head.

"AAAAAhhhhh." All Naruto wailed out as they were on the edge. "I am cuuuummmiiing soon."

With that announce, both Naruto drilled into Kushina as fast as possible and those serving Mei, they also working more furious than before. Unknown to Naruto, above his dick base there was a swell forming except the one was sucking by Mei. Those hot swell had prevented Naruto drawn out more than he wanted as it rubbing those G spots in those walls along with big snake veins around his dicks as Kushina and Mei received new pleasure add into their bodies.

"OH YES….YESS!" Kushina screamed. "CUM FOR ME, BABY! OH NARUTO…..FILL KAA-CHAN NAUGHTY WOMB WITH YOUR HOT SEED….. STAINED MY DIRTY ANAL HOLE IN WHITE CUM, DATTEBANE… I WANT TO FEEL IT NARUTO…RESEASE ALL INTO MY BODY!"

Kushina's body working more furious as her staked pleasure was on edge of release along with Mei who agreed with her by sucking Naruto's dick as deep as fast as possible with her hip trembling to milk the young man.

Those dirty talks were trigger for Naruto. Quickly the one was sucking by Mei, released the hold on the auburn woman's hip as he put his hands down the bed to hold his form. While the rest moved out to the tip and slammed deep into those canals as the seed travel at the ball sack to the tip in matter of second with a roar of release.

"CUUUUUMMMMMIIIIINNNGGGG!"

Immediately, Kushina's womb captured the twitching cock head as waves after waves of hot cum splashed into the mother's empty womb and staining it with white seeds. And the hungry womb was satisfied at the treat so much that it quickly expanding to hold as much cum inside as if it wanted to be pregnant from those warm gooey delicious salty cum.

Of course along with the womb, Kushina's intestine also sucked up like a black hole at those fountains of cum deep into her body as competition with the womb. At the moment her cervix closed tightly and yet her son's cock still in the trance of release. Those naughty canals in its infinite wisdom closed tightly their entrance around Naruto's base.

Unfortunately, that section had swelled up rapidly from the beginning of the release to force those cum stay inside Kushina's saturated pussy. As those two hit, his swell hot ball rubbed and triggered those G spots around Kushina's entrances and push the red hair mother to new level of pleasure.

"AAAaaaa….."

Kushina moaned out half way as her mind exploded into stars and spots of white so heavily that it reboots itself. Her body quickly took action and gushing out not only the female juice but Kushina's body also expelled out the hot pee upon Naruto's body. Her legs wrapped tight around Naruto's hip, as he tightened his hands around her body while her hips bearing down into them. Her hands waved up and hugged his head into the valley of softness as she leaned back her head into clone Naruto's shoulder and French-style kissing the young man who gripped around her hips.

"MMMMM….."

Mei groaned with her throat for the same time, she had received the cum her body desperate need. For a moment, she blinked at the heat liquid shoot deep into her womb and rubbing every inch of her womb as it splatter around. At the same time the same liquid hit straight down to her belly. Then it hit her like a hammer from both side and releasing Mei's orgasm. Her eye closed the half lid, her hips pressed down hard on Naruto's crotch as the Mizukage unconsciously pushed front Naruto's hip in until his balls resting on her nose. Her stomach was convulsing with pleasure as it received ropes after ropes hot cum from both up and down as it forcing the invader out of its ass.

During the release into Mei, the clone in her mouth could not hold itself anymore as the moment the biggest load released down, he grabbed his bro leg and merged in. The auburn woman had nothing to hold her upper body and fall face down to bed after she had gulped down enough cum to fill her stomach.

And now, Mei was laying her face on the side as her endowed boobs pressing down the bed with her butt uplifted and exposed out her anal. A position was well craved in the mind of any kunoichi since some of the seduction mission required them to have baby afterward. This position would guarantee the more success to be impregnated as those seeds would be sucked deep inside the womb with the help of gravity.

Back to Naruto, he had held on her hips the moment he releasing and with Mei in new position he took notice something round and black was sticking out of her pucker. Intriguing, as the young man thought that was her hair poking at his abs, Naruto grabbed the pin and pulled it out forcefully. Quickly, he realized that was anal bead but it was too late for him to understand, Mei's pussy gripped more tight and milking crazy around his stick as her pucker also displayed a series of violet short spasms. Unfortunately, that action had broken the best Mei's orgasm record as all her hidden G-spots at the drenched entrance, rubbing like insanely around Naruto's hot swell.

"NNAAAARRUUUUTTOOOO!"

Mei screaming with the top of her lungs as her cervix opened its mouth to welcome more seeds in. The young man with extra energy could only howl out in pleasure and fountain after fountain of cum drained out of his body. His released flood into the auburn women canal and it coating around the delicate cervix after expanded womb gave up as it filled around and widening the passage as rubbing Mei's sensitive spots with viciously as the entrance was locked tightly.

"OOOOOoooooo…!"

Mei had experienced big extra orgasms as her mind complete went into the oblivion pleasure and cut her moan half way. The auburn women's eyes wide opened and displayed the whiteness as it rolled back into her skull. Her tongue felt out from her tired mouth since too much licking, wrapping sucking and screaming with a fine puddle of saliva forming quickly around. Her hip could only spasms randomly as her lower abdomen had swelled up like a shape of a lollipop.

And for Naruto, his body had cramped after such giant release in span of three minutes as he felt forward on top of Mei's body as their bodies lied flat on the bed. At this action, Mei's body had shaken in few times before lie there complexly exhausted in the pleasure as the feeling of those cum sloshing around. Both of them were basking in glow and dripped into sleep without a thought about their crotch still connected with each other.

With Kushina, after the long releasing, her body still in the sandwich of her sons, and they had felt down to the bed, lie side by side and breathing heavily and for this moment Kushina's stomach had swelled up like almost four months pregnant. They were lounging in post pleasure and not even notice the crotch still connect to each other as both sons hugged the mother and three of them felt into dreamless sleep.

…

Kyuubi smirked as one of advantage of his idea; quickly his chakra started to fan out and pass his host crotch into two women. Yes, patient and time was all he had at the moment the revenge would soon be enjoyed.

…

Next morning, Naruto groaned as his clone merged back. Waked up he found both woman had left the bed. Understood situation, the young man quickly went to the bed room and started his work.

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Alert this story since I love to see those number increase. :)  
**


End file.
